Total Drama Island: My Way
by Jocman10
Summary: This is my version of TDI.All the same characters. The Finale Is Up! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island- My Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. That belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Twenty-two unlucky contestants will be competing for a chance for $100,000 at a cruddy summer camp in Northern Ontario, Canada. The host will be Chris Mclean and the chef will be Chef Hatchet. The contestants will be Beth, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Justin, and Owen on the Screaming Gophers. Bridgette, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, and DJ will be on the Killer Bass.

Episode 1: The Race of Doom

The contestants were in the cafeteria eating lunch waiting for their first challenge.

"What do you think the first challenge is gonna be?"asked Harold to Duncan.

"Maybe it'll be about who can beat you up best which I can do good!" said Duncan which scared Harold. Just then, Chris walked in.

"Alright, campers, time for the challenge. Meet me at the woods in twenty minutes," he said. They did meet him in twenty-five but he didn't notice luckily. There they saw a big obstacle course.

Chris spoke, "Your challenge is to go through this whole race course first. The first team that makes it wins invincibility and the losing team will send someone home tonight."

"But what happens if one of us gets lost?" asked Gwen but she was ignored by Chris. "This whole thing stinks so far," she said in the confessional.

Chris then started the race. "On your mark, set, go!!!!"he yelled. "And don't get lost!" Soon everyone was on their way, running to avoid elimination. Heather had a thought in her head.

"What I need is to get some of the team into an alliance with me in order for me to win", she said in the confessional. "I'm thinking Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy should be in it with me. Soon, the Screaming Gophers were in a lead but the Bass were not far behind. At last place were Katie and Sadie. They were too busy talking to each other which annoyed the heck out of Courtney.

"I am getting so sick of having to hear them talk all day!" she yelled in the confessional. "One of them must go!" The Gophers were still ahead of the group. Heather quickly caught up with Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy.

"Show of hands, who here wants to win this game?" she said. Of course, all of them raised their hands. "Good, because I can make that happen," .

"How?" asked Lindsay and Beth in unison.

"Simple", Heather replied. "Buy all three of you joining me in an alliance as all four of us make it to the final five". She was shocked to see that all three of them agreed right after she spoke.

Bridgette, Justin, Trent, and Gwen all finished first. Geoff then completed. Duncan and Courtney were walking almost finished.

"So, how would you like to be with this bad boy?" Duncan said, but with no reply from Courtney. They both finished next followed by Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy.

"So, it looks like the Gophers lead by three!" Chris said. But it was not over. Ezekiel and Tyler completed the race, then Cody, Owen and Noah for the Gophers.

"They only need LeShawna to win!!!" Harold said, panicked.

"Hush up nerd-boy!!!" Duncan yelled as he slapped Harold. LeShawna was still in the back tired from all the running.

"Do they know how hard it is for me to run?!" She said in the confessional. DJ and Eva both finished next which meant that only Katie and Sadie had to complete in order for the Bass to win. LeShawna was running as the Gophers chanted her name. She completed as Katie and Sadie were nowhere to be seen.

"The Screaming Gophers win immunity!!!!" Chris yelled as the Gophers cheered. Just then, Katie and Sadie appeared as they saw the made faces of their teammates.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sadie asked a little frightened.

"Because of you idiots, we just lost the challenge!!!!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay, Bass, in thirty minutes, meet me at the bonfire and pick which loser you'll get rid of.

"I'm voting off Sadie!" Courtney yelled in the confessional.

"I think I'll vote for Katie," said Geoff in the confessional.

"I think that Ezekiel kid is weird so I'll vote for him," said Katie in the confessional. At the bonfire ceremony, Chris told them about the rules.

"Okay, so the first marshmallows go to Tyler, Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, and DJ," he said giving each of the five a marshmallow. "Next up is Eva, Duncan, and Geoff,"

Ezekiel, Sadie, and Katie all looked nervously at the sight of only two marshmallows left.

"The next one goes to Ezekiel and…………………Katie," Chris said after a long, dramatic pause. Both Sadie and Katie looked shocked at the learning of them having to be separated.

"I can't go on without Sadie!!!!" Katie cried.

"No!" Sadie said. "You'll stay because you can win!" She gave Katie a big hug as she walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded on the boat of losers.

"I'll miss you!!!!!" they said to each other as Sadie left. Courtney smiled deviously after that.


	2. Kickball Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The 22 contestants had to race a mile in order to win the first challenge. In the end, the Screaming Gophers win immunity and Sadie was voted off. Will Katie survive without her best friend? Find out here on Total Drama Island!!!

**Episode 2: Kickball Drama**

The 21 campers were eating Chef's food.

"Why is my oatmeal moving?" Geoff asked.

"Why are you complaining?!" Chef retorted. Chris then came in to the mess hall.

"Alright guys meet me at the baseball diamond in twenty minutes and don't be late!" he said. This time, the campers all came in on time. Katie walked slowly.

"I miss Sadie!!!" she cried. Harold gave her a pat on the back.

"It's okay," he said.

"Alright guys, you are going to be playing a little game of kickball!" Chris said "First team to 10 runs wins the game!"

"You guys should all know how to play, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded to him but Harold looked nervous.

"I know how to play, but I don't do a very good job," he said in the confessional.

"I can play but sports are not my thing," Noah said in the confessional.

"When I was a kid, I lead the entire kickball league in homeruns by twenty," Eva said in the confessional.

"Alright!!!" Owen cheered in confessional. "I am the bomb at kickball". The game started with the Bass kicking first (they have less players).

"Alright here are the order guys," Courtney announced. "It will be Duncan, Tyler, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, DJ, Harold, Ezekiel and me".

"Who put you in charge?" Duncan asked.

"I did because I am a C.I.T.," Courtney replied. Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan hit a double and Tyler struck out miserably by missing all three pitches by Heather. Eva then hit a long home run giving the Bass two points. Bridgette and Geoff both flew out next. With three outs, the Bass took the field and the Gophers came to kick.

"Here's the order for us, guys," Heather said.

"It will be Justin, Trent, LeShawna, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay, me, Beth, Noah, and Cody".

"Eh, its close enough to last," Noah said. Justin hit a single and Trent got a double. LeShawna then flew out to center and Justin tagged home. Owen hit a triple and Gwen grounded out. Izzy then hit a double that scored Owen but Lindsay then struck out.

"Alright," Courtney said. "Due up is DJ, Katie, and Harold". DJ started with a double and Katie with a single. Harold then got a pathetic bunt and was thrown out with DJ at third and Katie moving up to second.

"What the heck was that?!!?" Courtney screamed.

"I don't do a good job at kickball," Harold said.

"Well, start doing well or you'll be the next one going home!" she yelled. Ezekiel hit a pop out but Courtney managed to get a single as DJ scored. Duncan went up and got a double again that scored Katie. He gave Courtney a wink who was at third base. Tyler once again struck out miserably. After several innings, the score was nine to nine and the Gophers were up. Noah and Cody both got out instantly. Justin, Trent, and LeShawna all got singles which meant Owen was up. Courtney pitched and he hit a pop up that was going straight toward Harold. He dropped it and Justin scored.

"The Gophers win again!!!!" Chris yelled. The Gophers cheered.

"What the heck was that, Harold?!?!?!?" Eva screamed. "Because of you, we lost again!!!!"

"And it wasn't just him!!" she angrily continued. "All of you except for Duncan screwed this up!!!"

"Alright, Eva that's enough," Courtney said.

"Shut your mouth!!" Eva yelled.

"Alright Bass, meet me at the bonfire in thirty minutes," Chris said.

"I am so voting for Harold!" Eva said in the confessional.

"Yelling like that was so uncalled for, Eva," Bridgette said. "Leaving would be better for you" At the ceremony, Chris, once again, explained the rules of the marshmallows.

"First marshmallows go to Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Duncan, and Ezekiel," Chris said. "Tyler, Courtney and DJ are all safe to". Harold gasped at the sight of only one marshmallow. Eva grinned evilly at him.

"The last marshmallow goes to……," Chris paused as Harold started trembling. "……Harold!" Harold sighed in relief.

"What?!?!?" Eva yelled in astonishment. "Fine, I don't need you stupid idiots!!!!"

"Okay, so two down and 19 to go before we crown a winner!" Chris said. "Will the Bass finally win? Will Harold win the respect of his teammates? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!"


	3. Fail the Flag

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: the teams played a game of kickball against each other. Some were good and some stank. In the end, Harold blew it for the Bass; however, Eva was eliminated for yelling at her teammates. Will the Bass finally win? Find out on this exciting episode of Total Drama Island!!!

**Episode 3: Fail the Flag**

Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and DJ were walking out of the mess hall after breakfast.

"Okay, guys," Courtney said. "We need to win a game. I proposed the four of us start an alliance so we can all make it to the top ten."

"I don't know, honey," Duncan said. "What happens if you betray us before that?"

"I know what would happen if I did," Courtney replied.

"I'm with Courtney," Bridgette said.

"Me to," DJ said.

"So it's agreed," Courtney said as she put her hand out. The other three did so as well.

"Duncan is so weird!" Courtney said in the confessional.

"I know Courtney wants me," Duncan said in the confessional.

"Okay, campers," Chris said on the intercom. "Meet me on the edge of the woods in ten minutes." The campers arrived as Chris showed them two tattered flags.

"Today's challenge will be a game of Capture the Flag," Chris said. "The rules are simple. All you have to do is capture the other team's flag. If you are caught, you must go to the marked prison area. The only way you can get out is that another teammate must free you and you get a safe walk back to your side. Whatever team captures the flag first wins." The teams got onto their sides to plan out their capturing and defending. The Bass got a red flag and the Gophers got a green flag.

"Okay, so here's our plan," Heather said. "Cody and Beth will defend the flag, Gwen, Trent, and Noah will free captured teammates. The rest will try to get the flag."

"Who put you in charge of this?" Gwen protested.

"She just did," Lindsay said.

"The Bass won't stand a chance," Justin said in the confessional.

"With me defending the flag, I'll definitely be able to impress Gwen," Cody said in confessional.

"The Defenders for the us will be Duncan and DJ," Courtney said. "Harold, Tyler, and Katie will bust people out. The rest will get flag." The teams set up their flag.

"Alright, guys, GO!" Chris said. Geoff and Bridgette immediately ran for the flag and immediately got caught by Cody. Harold and Katie got them both out. Lindsay also tried and failed miserably.

"It's not fair!" Tyler said in the confessional. "They have more attackers than us!"

"I have got to win back the respect of my teammates," Harold said in confessional. "I almost got voted off last time." Lindsay was freed by Gwen.

"Nice," Trent said to Gwen. Gwen blushed. Noah rolled his eyes at this. Justin tried to sneak in but was tackled by Duncan. He smiled at Courtney and she finally smiled back. The Gophers almost got it thanks to Owen but was stopped by Ezekiel.

"I have experience with tackling moose," Ezekiel said in the confessional. Courtney almost got it but was thwarted by Beth.

"This is going to take longer than I hoped," Chris said. It went back and forth with failed attempts at capturing the flag for almost an hour.

"Guys, I know a way to capture the flag," Harold said to Katie and Tyler.

"But, Courtney said we couldn't capture the flag," Katie said.

"Do you guys want to win the challenge?" Harold said. Both of them nodded. "Good, now here's the plan." At the Gopher side, Cody and Beth were still protecting the flag.

"I'm getting bored," Beth said. "No one has attacked in a while."

"Maybe one of the attackers is capturing the flag right now," Cody said. Harold then gave Katie a decoy flag.

"I have the flag!" Katie yelled carrying the decoy. Both Beth and Cody ran after her. Harold grabbed the Gopher flag and he and Tyler ran back toward the base. Cody tackled and a huge shock came to his face.

"This isn't the flag!" he panicked. He saw in horror as Harold and Tyler were running toward the Bass side with the flag.

"We have it! We have it!" they said together and they crossed to the Bass side.

"The Killer Bass win!!!" Chris exclaimed. The Bass, for the first time, cheered for victory. Courtney, however, was upset.

"So, Harold thinks he can just disobey rules?" Courtney said in the confessional. "Well, he's got another thing coming."

"Smart move, Harold," Chris said. "Gophers, start thinking about who you're going to boot for the bonfire ceremony tonight."

"Looks like the respect has just been won," Harold said in the confessional.

"Obviously, the defenders are the most likely to leave," Heather said in the confessional.

"So, Cody should be going."

"How could they have not been able to tell the difference?" LeShawna said in the confessional. "I vote for Beth." At the bonfire, Chris, for the first time, explained the rules.

"The first marshmallows go to Justin, Gwen, Trent, Heather, and Izzy," Chris said.

"Yes!!" Izzy said.

"The next marshmallows go to Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah, and Owen," Chris said. It was now down two the final two; Beth and Cody.

"The last marshmallow goes to……" Chris said dramatically. "……Beth." Beth was relieved but Cody was sad.

"Oh, well," Cody said. "See ya."

"So, can the Bass win again? Will Courtney get Harold? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!" Chris said.


	4. WipeOut!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The contestants played a game of Capture the Flag. Thanks to Harold, the Bass won for the first time. Cody was sent home thanks to Heather's alliance. Who will go next? Find out in the most dramatic episode yet on Total Drama Island!!

**Episode 4: Wipeout! **

It was the night Cody was voted off. Harold was lying in bed when he felt a huge tickle. He saw in horror it was a bunch of spiders.

"Hahahaha! Did you like my thank you present?" Duncan said.

"Thanks for what?" Harold asked upset.

"For winning us that challenge," Duncan replied.

"I'm glad that Duncan is grateful," Harold said in the confessional. "But I wish he gave me a better present." All through the night they heard loud construction. Back at the Gopher cabin, the girls started to complain.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asked.

"Probably building you a cage, weird goth girl," said Heather. Gwen glared at her and tried to get back to sleep. The next morning, after everyone ate breakfast, they heard Chris's voice on the intercom.

"Alright, contestants meet at the lake in ten minutes," he said. When they arrived, they saw a tall platform (about 20 feet tall) in the deep part of the lake.

"Your challenge today is to show your strength," Chris said.

"You have to knock each other off the platform. The last on standing wins immunity for their team. The loser will send the fourth person home. There shall be no biting, punching, or scratching."

"Isn't this a safety issue, I mean, what if some can't swim?" Courtney said.

"Come on Courtney," Duncan said. "Don't be worry wart."

"Chef will come on a boat that can fit all of us to get you if you've fallen off," Chris replied. All the campers got on the boat and got on the platform.

"Don't knock your own teammate off," Chris said. "And go!!!" At first, no one really did anything.

"Come on, Gophers," Izzy said. "Let's knock these losers off!!"

"Yeah, let's take them out!!" Owen said. The Gophers attacked the Bass. Izzy tackled Katie and they both fell off the platform.

"That was so scary!" Katie said in confessional. Ezekiel went after Noah as Noah purposely jumped off both scared and lazy. Tyler then attacked Trent but Trent ducked and tripped Tyler. He then grabbed him and threw Tyler off the platform. He then smiled at Gwen and she smiled back.

"That was so awesome," Gwen said in the confessional. When Gwen wasn't looking, Bridgette pushed her off the platform. Geoff smiled at this.

"Bridgette is so cool!" Geoff said in the confessional. Harold was dodging everyone when Duncan grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!?" Harold said.

"You've got to lose some to win some," Duncan said. He then threw Harold straight toward Lindsay and Beth and all three of them went off the platform.

"I hate Duncan!" Harold said in the confessional. "I would like him out, but he is too valuable to the team." Owen then went all out. He threw Bridgette and Geoff off the platform in mere seconds. He then ran out of energy.

"That was a workout," Owen said in the confessional. "But it felt so good." Heather and Courtney both faced off against each other. They engaged in a fight but they both fell off the platform. Ezekiel and Justin fought and Ezekiel knocked him off. Duncan then was thrown off by Owen. Trent was thrown off by DJ. So, it was just three left. Owen used his massive body to knock Ezekiel off and DJ was frozen in fear. Owen easily pushed him off.

"So Owen and the Screaming Gophers win!!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered for Owen as he started dancing.

"Bass, you got a long time to decide who's getting the ax next," Chris said. "Use it." After lunch, Courtney and her alliance met by the Bass cabin.

"So, who should we get rid of?" DJ asked.

"Obviously Harold!" Courtney replied.

"But, he just won us our first victory," Bridgette said.

"Yes, but he was the reason we lost the kickball game," Courtney retorted.

"I'm with Courtney on this one," Duncan said and Courtney smiled. "He's the biggest loser here."

"Are you guys with me?" Courtney asked as she put out her hand. Duncan and DJ put their hands in. Bridgette hesitated but put it in.

"So, how are we going to do it?" DJ asked. "There are only four of us."

"I'll handle it," Courtney said.

Meanwhile, Harold rounded up Tyler, Ezekiel, and Geoff.

"Guys, we have to get rid of Courtney," he said. "She's a terrible leader."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "She's also really mean."

"But who would be our leader?" Geoff asked. "Who else could do it?"

"You could, Geoff," Ezekiel said. Harold and Tyler both nodded their heads.

"Okay," Geoff said. "I'm in let's boot Courtney off. But we still need another one."

"I'll handle it," Harold said. Katie was walking back to the cabin when Courtney walked up to her.

"I need you to help us vote off Harold," Courtney said. "He's the worst on our team and if you do, I'll guarantee you a spot in the final five. Katie nodded but not right. Courtney didn't notice.

"Okay, good," said Courtney and she walked away. A few minutes after, Harold came to her.

"I need you to vote off Courtney," Harold said.

"But she is the leader," Katie said.

"Yeah, but not a good one," Harold said.

"We won because we didn't follow her plan last challenge."

"Okay," Katie said.

"Who do I pick?" Katie said in the confessional. "Courtney shows more of a chance of making it far but Harold is my friend." At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules of the bonfire ceremony. Courtney gave Harold a wicked smile.

"The first marshmallows go to Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, and Katie," Chris said. "The next two go to Ezekiel and Tyler." Harold looked at the last marshmallow as Courtney looked confident.

"The last marshmallow goes to…..," Chris said dramatically. "……..Harold."

"Yes!" Harold said in relief. Courtney was shocked and so was Duncan.

"What?!" Courtney yelled. "Did you vote me off, Katie?!" Katie slowly nodded.

"I am going to get you, Harold!!" Courtney said. Chris called in Chef and he grabbed Courtney and threw her into the Boat of Losers.

"I'll miss you Courtney!!" Duncan said.

"I'll miss you to!" Courtney replied as the boat sailed away.

"This is what is called an overthrowing," Harold said in the confessional. "Courtney, the ruthless leader is to be replaced by Geoff."

"How about that for a dramatic ending," Chris said. "Will Duncan kill Harold? Will the Bass win with Geoff as their new leader? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!"


	5. Resist and Fail

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams faced off against each other trying to knock each other off a 20 foot tall platform. Some did well and some really stank. In the end, Owen won it for the Gophers. Katie had to decide between Harold and Courtney to vote off and gave Courtney the boot. Will the Bass win with a new leader? Find out on another very dramatic episode of Total Drama Island!!!

**Episode 5: Resist and Fail**

Right after the campfire ceremony, the Gophers came over.

"What do you guys want?" Duncan asked. They were carrying a mushroom pizza.

"This was our reward but none of us like it," Trent said. "We were wondering if you wanted it." Geoff immediately grabbed it and ate half of it instantly.

"Sorry guys, but mushroom pizza is my favorite food," he said.

"Yuck! My favorite food is grilled cheese," Beth said. Instantly, everybody was saying what their favorite food was. The next day, the campers were waiting for Chef's cruddy breakfast when Chris came in.

"Today, your challenge is going to be the most torturous thing yet for you guys," he said.

"What's that?" Geoff asked. He suddenly smelled mushroom pizza in the kitchen. In fact, there were different smells. Everyone realized it was all of their favorite foods.

"You have to resist your favorite foods," Chris said. "If you eat it, you are out. Whoever's last standing wins it for their team." Chef then gave each person their food in front of them.

"How did they know this," Lindsay asked.

"They were listening to us while we were speaking," Gwen replied.

"Alright, campers, go!" Chris said and the challenge started. It was silent, no one did anything. Ezekiel started shaking at the sight of roast turkey in front of him. In just ten minutes, Ezekiel gave in to it and was out. Soon, Owen gave out to at the sight of roast chicken a minute afterward. In the next hour, Trent, Harold, Katie, LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Noah all gave out. So it even at four a team, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Tyler for the Bass and Justin, Beth, Heather, and Izzy for the Gophers. Duncan, Tyler, Heather and Beth all gave out next. DJ and Izzy then went down.

"I need to eat!" Justin said in the confessional. "I can't be beautiful if I'm too thin." Geoff started to crack but before he did, Justin gave out.

"The Killer Bass win!!" Chris exclaimed. The Bass cheered for Geoff as he gobbled down his pizza.

"Gophers, decide who's going to the Dock next and I'll see you tonight," Chris said. When Heather was walking to the bathroom, she saw something shocking; Gwen and Trent kissing!

"I've been trying to get back at Gwen for questioning my authority," she said in the confessional. "I think I just found out how to break her spirit." She walked to Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy, her alliance members.

"We're going to vote off Trent," Heather said to them.

"Why?" Lindsay asked. "He seems nice."

"He knows of our alliance," Heather replies. "He's going to get the others to vote us off."

"Okay, let's do this," Izzy said. Beth and Lindsay also agreed. Heather then walked up to Justin.

"He can easily vote off Trent," she said in the confessional.

"How would you like to vote off Trent with me?" she said to him.

"Why would I do that?" Justin asked.

"Because he thinks your looks are threatening him and he wants you out," Heather said. Justin's eyes widened and he nodded. Heather then walked up to Noah.

"Do you want to vote off Trent?" Heather asked.

"Sure," he said. "I don't feel like deciding to vote off one of these imbeciles." At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules of the bonfire ceremony and marshmallows.

"The first marshmallows go to Owen, Gwen, LeShawna, Beth, and Noah," he said. "The next three go to Heather, Izzy, and Justin." It was now down to Lindsay and Trent.

"The last marshmallow goes to…" Chris said dramatically. "….Lindsay." She sighed in relief.

"What?!?!" Trent and Gwen said in unison. Gwen then noticed Heather smile deviously.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," Trent said and he hugged Gwen and left on the Boat of Losers. He waved back at the Gophers and Gwen, LeShawna, Owen, Beth, and Lindsay all waved back.

"There you have it," Chris said. Will Gwen get her revenge? Will Heather get rid of Gwen? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!"

Note: I'm sorry that I couldn't write down all of their favorite foods. I just couldn't think of what they liked.


	6. Camping for Dummies

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment. **

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams had to resist their favorite foods. The Bass ended up winning because of Geoff. Heather got at Gwen by getting her alliance, along with Noah and Justin to vote off Trent. Will Gwen get her revenge? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!!

**Camping for Dummies**

The campers had just eaten breakfast and were at the bonfire with Chris.

"Today, you are going to be spending the night in the forest," he said. "You have food and a map to get to your campsite. The first team to get back wins again." When the teams were on their way, Heather glared at Gwen. She was really dirty.

"She put trash in my bed!" she said to Lindsay.

"You did vote off Trent," Lindsay said. "That was harsh." The Bass were walking to their campsite when Katie tripped on a rock and packs of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. She got up and continued walking not knowing about the food. The Gophers got to their spot which was marked by a Gopher banner. They set up their tent and started to rest. It was already 6:00 p.m.

"I'm hungry," Owen said. "Where's the food?" Noah got out some ingredients for s'mores. "

That's what we have to eat?" LeShawna asked.

"Of course," Gwen says. "Haven't you gone camping before?" "

I never did," Noah says as it's something to be proud of.

"I just don't like going outdoors," Noah said in the confessional. "The only exception is if there's money involved. Like a $100,000."

"Alright, I love s'mores!" Owen exclaimed. They then made their s'mores and ate them until no more. Meanwhile, the Bass got settled in at around 7:00 p.m.

"Let's eat," Geoff said. Harold started to get the food but couldn't find any.

"There's nothing in here," Harold said. "Just water."

"Katie, you were supposed to carry the food," Geoff said.

"It must've fallen out when I tripped," Katie said.

"Great, now we have no food to eat," Duncan said. "Thanks to her, we're going to starve to death."

"The average human can last more than a month without food," Harold said. "One night is no difference." Duncan glared at Harold.

"Because of that geek," Duncan said in the confessional. "Courtney is not here now." The Bass just sat there bored when they heard a roar in the distance.

"Was that a bear?!" Bridgette said scared.

"I'm not scared of a bear," Ezekiel said in the confessional. "Now, two bears, that's what I'm scared of." The Bass then pitched their tent by the time it was 9:30p.m. Meanwhile, the Gophers also had their tent pitched and by 10:00p.m, they went to bed. During that Owen started feeling gassy and started farting in the tent.

"Oh, my lord, Owen," Heather said holding her nose. "Go outside!"

"But I've stopped," Owen protested. He then made a big and smelly fart.

"OUT!!!" everyone said.

"Okay, okay," Owen said and he went out the tent. The Bass were sleeping in their tent when DJ heard something coming from outside.

"What was that?!" he said nervously. Geoff then looked outside to see, in his terror, two grizzly bears just 20 feet away. He came back in when one of the bears swiped at the tent. All of them scream and run out from the bears. They all frantically run away. Meanwhile, Owen was hearing all of the terror. An hour later the bears left and the Bass saw their destroyed tent and went to sleep. By 8:00 a.m., the Gophers and Bass woke up at the same time. "We have to hurry in order to win," Justin said as they started packing up. The Bass had trouble packing up what was left of their stuff. They started to hurry to camp but their hunger slowed them down and the Gophers end up beating them to the camp.

"Looks like the Gophers win!!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered while the Bass looked tired and hungry.

"Bass, get some food and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony," he said.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained then rules as usual.

"The first marshmallows go to Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel," he said. "The next ones go to Duncan and DJ." It was now down to Tyler and Katie.

"The last marshmallow goes to….Tyler," Chris said giving Tyler the last marshmallow. Katie silently walked down the Dock of Shame sad. Then, she saw her best friend, Sadie on the boat.

"EEEEEE!" they said in unison and they hugged as the boat left.

"Another elimination," Chris said. "Will the Bass win once again? Or will they lose more players? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!"


	7. Go Team!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams went out on a little camping trip. Everything went good for the Gophers. The Bass lost their food because of Katie and their tent was destroyed by bears leading to the Gophers winning. Katie was voted off. Who will walk down this lame dock next? Find out here on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Island!!

**Episode 7: Go Team!**

It was nighttime in the Bass cabin. Bridgette was sleeping alone in the girls side of the cabin.

"With Katie gone," she said in the confessional. "I am the only girl left on the Bass." The next morning, the campers were eating breakfast when Chris walked in.

"This challenge is going to be for teamwork," Chris said. "Meet me in half an hour." The campers arrived to see giant hamster balls.

"Your challenge is for two members to push the rest of the team to the finish line in these giant hamster balls," Chris said. "The first team to do so will get an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good, I didn't think so."

The Bass were deciding who would be the pushers.

"Who should be the pushers?" Tyler asked.

"Me and DJ will do it," Geoff said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the Gophers were also deciding.

"Obviously Owen and Justin should do it," Heather said and then looked at LeShawna. "They're the biggest males." LeShawna glared.

"I'm so sick of her," she said in the confessional. "She is going home tonight."

Everyone but the pushers got into their respected hamster balls.

"Okay, go!" Chris said and the challenge started.

The Bass started going but the Gophers weren't going fast. Owen was too fat and Justin was not doing anything much.

"C'mon!" Gwen said. "Do something, they're in the lead."

Owen was panting very hard as he was trying to push the hamster ball and Justin was hardly trying.

"Sweat is not a good look for me," Justin said. The Bass soon crossed the finish line.

"The Bass win the first part!" Chris exclaimed. "You guys will get an advantage in the next challenge which will be in one hour. Now you guys can eat lunch."

The teams came back in an hour when they saw Chris holding a foot stool in front of two apple trees.

"Your challenge is to make a human tower out of yourselves and grab the apples from the trees. Then you must go to the kitchen and put them in a bowl so Chef can make some pie. The winners will get to enjoy the pie," he said. "Bass, you get this foot stool as an advantage."

He gave Harold the stool and Duncan swiped it from it.

"Duncan has had this bad attitude since Courtney was eliminated," Harold said in the confessional.

The teams set up their towers in order to grab the apples.

For the Bass, it, from top to bottom: Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Tyler, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ.

For the Gophers it was, from top to bottom: Beth, Izzy, Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, Justin, and Owen.

It was hard for the Bass even with the foot stool. Geoff was struggling.

"I wish Eva was still here," he said. Everyone else nodded.

The Gophers were doing okay except for Justin. Beth was getting close to getting the apples.

"Almost got it," she said.

Just then, Justin collapsed and everyone else (except Owen) fell and Beth didn't grab the apples. They then saw Bridgette grabbing the apples and passing them down. Then, one by one, they got off and started running for the kitchen.

"Quick!" Heather said. "We have to go get those apples before it's too late!"

Owen ran at the tree and the apples all fell down. They grabbed them and ran toward the kitchen but it was too late.

"The Killer Bass win!!!" Chris said. The Bass cheered for only their third win. "Gophers I'll be seeing you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight."

The Bass were eating their pie except Duncan. He took his slice and threw it at Harold's face. Everyone started laughing. Harold glared at Duncan.

Meanwhile, Heather was talking to her four person alliance.

"I know this will be hard," she said. "But we'll have to vote off Justin."

"What?! Why!?" Lindsay asked. "He's so hot!"

"Because we are the strongest people on this team," Heather replied. "He sees us as a threat and get us voted out." They agreed with her.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules of the marshmallows as usual.

"The first marshmallows go to Gwen, Noah, LeShawna, and Lindsay," Chris said.

"The next one's go to Owen, Beth, and Izzy." It was now down to Heather and Justin.

"The last marshmallow goes to..," Chris said dramatically. "..Heather." Justin was shocked.

"What?!" he yelled. "You guys voted me off?!" All except Owen and LeShawna nodded.

"Fine," Justin said as he was walking down the dock and boarded the boat. "With me gone, good luck winning." The boat then left with Justin.

"How about that," Chris said. "The best looking guy is gone."

"Will the Bass go on a winning streak? Or will they lose again? How far will Harold take Duncan's abuse? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!"


	8. The Amazing Canoe Race

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams learned how to use teamwork. In the end, the Bass won and enjoyed some apple pie. Also Justin was sent home for not helping out with the challenge. We still have 15 contestants left. Who will go next? Find out on Total Drama Island!!

**Episode 8: The Amazing Canoe Race**

The teams were at the beach with Chris and six canoes.

"Your challenge is to race your canoes around the lake," Chris said. "The first team with all their canoes back first wins invincibility." He then took a list out of his pocket.

"I have taken the liberty of already choosing your partners," he continued. "For the Bass, it will be Bridgette and DJ on one canoe, Geoff, Ezekiel, and Tyler on another, and Duncan and Harold on the other." Harold gave one look at Duncan and got scared.

"Can I switch with someone?" Harold asked.

"No dice, bro," Chris replied. "For the Gophers, it will be Heather and Izzy on one canoe, LeShawna, Noah, and Beth on another, and Gwen, Lindsay, and Owen on the last one."

The canoes had three with a green color and red.

The teams get into their canoes after pushing them off the shore.

"Okay, Go!!!" Chris says and the challenge starts.

The teams started out paddling their canoes in hopes of not getting voted out. Heather and Izzy were in their canoe when Izzy started talking.

"Did you know I almost got expelled from school by biting someone in eighth grade?" Izzy said. "It was close! And then there was that one time when I started a food fight and pretty much everyone was covered in food."

Meanwhile, Harold and Duncan were in their canoe.

"Come on nerd ling," Duncan said. "My grandma can go faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Harold retorted.

"Well it's not fast enough," Duncan said. The Bass were behind with LeShawna, Noah, and Beth.

"I don't know about who I'm with," LeShawna said. "Beth is in Heather's alliance with Izzy and Lindsay and I think Noah has been voting with them. Trent and Cody are gone due to their schemes. It's pretty much just me, Gwen, and Owen who are the good guys."

DJ was remembering that Geoff told him to get Bridgette to hook up with him.

"So," he said. "What do you think of Geoff?" Bridgette blushed at this.

"He's very nice and cute," she said. "I like him a lot."

"Really?" DJ asked. "Because he likes you too."

The Bass were catching up with the Gophers and soon took the lead.

On Gwen, Lindsay, and Owens' canoe, Lindsay and Owen were talking it away.

"And then there was that one time I ate so much pizza that I barfed," Owen said.

"That's gross!" Lindsay said. "But it was kind of cool!" It became a tie between the two teams as they reached the halfway point.

On Geoff, Ezekiel, and Tyler's canoe they were having a fun chat.

"Who do you think is the hottest chick here?" Geoff asked. "For me, it's Bridgette."

"Lindsay for me," Tyler said.

"Lindsay for me too," Ezekiel said. Geoff was hoping that DJ had told Bridgette about his feelings for her.

The race was still neck and neck. Izzy was still driving Heather crazy with her craziness.

"Who do you want to go next?" Heather asked hoping to change the subject.

"I'd say Noah," Izzy said. "Or maybe it should be Gwen. Or Owen or LeShawna."

"She is getting on my last nerve!" Heather said.

"Come on!" Duncan said. "We are going to lose because of you!"

"Okay," Harold said. "What is your stinking problem?!"

"Because of you," Duncan said. "Courtney is gone. You got everyone that wasn't in our alliance to vote her off."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Harold said. "But she was bossy and a bad leader! Geoff is twice as good."

"No, he's not!" Duncan protested. "Courtney's much better!" "

I bet you at least five of us will make it to the merge," Harold said.

The race was almost over and it was still neck and neck.

"We have to hurry!!" Gwen said. The Gophers paddled hard and were in the lead.

They were close to the finish line when Owen fell down and his canoe tipped over. The Bass crossed the finished line and won.

"The Killer Bass win!!!" Chris yelled. They cheered for their second win in a row.

"Gophers," Chris said. "Pick which loser to send home and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony again."

Heather was talking to Izzy about who to vote off.

"We're going to have to vote off Owen," Heather said and Izzy agreed. Heather then walked up to Lindsay and Beth.

"Guys, Izzy is trying to betray us," Heather said.

"Why would she do that to us?" Beth asked.

"It beats me," Heather said. "But we have to vote her off before it's too late." They both nodded. Heather then walked up to Noah.

"We have to vote off Izzy," she said.

"The crazy one?" Noah asked. "Sure, I will."

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris, as usual, explained the rules of the marshmallows.

"The first marshmallows go to Gwen, Noah, LeShawna," he said. "The next ones go to Heather, Lindsay, and Beth."

It was now down to Izzy and Owen.

"The last marshmallow goes to…," Chris said dramatically. "Owen." Izzy was shocked. She quickly looked at the others.

"Well by guys," Izzy said and she threw down a smoke bomb. By the time it clears up, Izzy was on the Boat of Losers.

"Another dramatic elimination," Chris said. "Will Harold win his bet? Will Heather betray another alliance member? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!!"


	9. Totanic

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams raced their canoes around the lake. Harold finally found out the reason of Duncan's attitude and Izzy drove Heather crazy. DJ managed to find out how Bridgette felt about Geoff. The Bass won the race thanks to Owen falling out the boat. Heather managed to get Beth, Lindsay, and Noah to vote Izzy off. Who will go down next? Find out on Total Drama Island!!!

**Episode 9: Totanic**

The contestants were at the shore again and Chris with a bunch of wood and tools.

"Your challenge is to build a boat," Chris said.

"Is that it?" Gwen asked.

"No," Chris said. "You must then race them to the checkpoint and back. The team that does so first wins immunity. You have three hours to build your boat and all of you must be on it."

The Gophers got all their material together and began to start building. Everyone was doing work instead of Noah.

"Well, Noah," Heather said. "Do you plan on doing anything on your part?" Noah was reading.

"Not really," Noah said. Heather just glared at him and then walked away.

"I said I don't do much," Noah said in the confessional. "What do they expect?"

Meanwhile, the Bass were making their boat. Duncan then hit Harold on the head with one of the wooden boards.

"Would you stop hitting me?!" Harold asked angrily.

"No," Duncan said and he hit him again.

"Cut it out, Duncan," Geoff said. "We have a challenge to win." Duncan and Harold both started building again.

The Gophers were still doing work. Noah closed his book and grabbed some wood.

"Alright, I'm done," Noah said and he started working. After three hours the boats were built. Chris examined the Bass boat. It was a little crooked but it was all together.

"Not bad, Bass," Chris said to them. "I'll give you an 8 out 0f 10." Geoff high-fived DJ.

Then Chris went over to the Gopher boat. Their boat was petty crooked but stable.

"Eh," Chris said. "I'll give you 6 out of 10." Heather snapped her fingers at disappointment.

"Come on," Heather said in the confessional. "We have to do better than that."

"Now," Chris said. "You guys have to get on your boats and race them. Whoever gets back first will win."

Everyone then got on their boats and unhooked their sails which were made out of large cloth.

"Now go!" Chris said and the race began. Everyone was assigned to their positions by their leaders.

"Okay guys," Heather said. "Gwen and LeShawna will steer the ship. Owen and Lindsay will work the sail. Beth and I will navigate. Noah, you get the easy job of looking out from the top."

"Okay," Geoff said. "Harold and DJ will steer, Duncan and Ezekiel will work the sail, Bridgette and I will navigate, and Tyler will be the look out." Everyone got to their respected positions and began the race.

The Bass and Gophers had different routes to go. Soon, the Gophers were in the lead by a lot because one of the sails on the Bass boat had flown off. Then, it started to get really foggy and hard to see. Tyler was looking out when he saw that the Gophers were way ahead and heading toward a very rocky section.

"Gee," Tyler said. "I hope the lookout is seeing that." Unfortunately, Noah was too busy reading that he didn't see the rocks. Only very close to the rocks did Beth see the rocks right in front.

"Rocks!" she exclaimed. The boat went through slowly and painfully. The boat had holes in the bottom and the water started coming in.

"Noah!" LeShawna yelled. "Why didn't you see those?"

"I don't know," Noah said as he continued reading. Water was coming in very fast and the Gophers realized that they had no choice but to jump out into the water. They all started jumping and Noah jumped on Owen.

Tyler saw the entire thing with his binoculars.

"The Gopher boat just sank!" Tyler yelled.

"Should we help?" Bridgette said.

"After we win," Duncan said and he and Ezekiel continued working the sail. It was only a matter of time until the Bass would cross the finish line.

"Looks like the Bass win!" Chris said.

"Chris," Geoff said. "The Gopher boat sank in the middle of the lake."

Chris and Chef then got on a boat and went to the Gopher boat wreckage.

"Well," Chris said. "Looks like you guys lost again. You'll have to vote out another Gopher."

"Way to go, guys," Noah said. Everyone then glared at him and Noah shook him off his body and into the lake.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules and began to hand out the marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow goes to Owen," Chris said.

"Gwen, LeShawna, Heather, Beth."

"This is the final marshmallow," Chris said. It was down to Noah and Lindsay.

"Lindsay," Chris said.

"Yes," she said and took the final marshmallow.

"What, you guys voted off me?!" Noah shouted. "Fine, I'm out of here." He then walked down the dock and boarded the boat of losers.

"Another Gopher elimination," Chris said. "Will the Gophers win again? Or will they lose their forth in a row? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!!"


	10. Rookie of the Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams had to build a boat and race. The Gopher boat sank giving the Bass the win and Noah the know-it-all was sent home. Who will be the 10th person to walk down this lame dock? Find out on Total Drama Island!!

**Episode 10: Rookie of the Day**

The teams were eating breakfast when they heard an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"Okay campers," Chris said. "Meet me by the forest in ten minutes!" The contestants did so as they saw some footballs that Chris had.

"Today is sports day," Chris said. "You'll be playing sports-themed challenges to see who wins."

"Awesome!" Tyler said in the confessional. "Now my teammates will see how useful I am."

"Your first challenge will be football," Chris said. "One will throw a football from various distances to another team member. Whichever pair catches the most in ten throws will win."

"Okay," Chris said. "For the Gophers it'll be Gwen and Beth and for the Bass, Harold and DJ." DJ and Gwen were throwers as Harold and Beth were catchers.

"Okay, go!" Chris said and it started.

DJ and Harold went first. DJ threw a perfect one at five feet and Harold moved back five feet. DJ was able to throw another perfect one right at Harold's gut. Then 15 feet, 20 feet, 25 feet, 30 feet, and 35 feet all went perfect. At 40 feet, DJ threw an offline one and another one at 45 feet.

"Come on DJ," Harold said. "One last good one." DJ then threw as far as possible and Harold caught it.

"Good job, DJ," Chris said. "8 out of 10." DJ and Harold high-fived each other.

"Okay," Chris continued. "Gwen and Beth are up."

Gwen threw perfect ones at 5 feet, 10 feet, and 15 feet. Then she almost missed at 20 and 25 feet. She threw a good one at 30 feet but Beth dropped it. Then she caught the next one at 35 feet. Gwen then threw an offline one.

"Only one more drop and the Bass will win," Chris said. Gwen then threw one that wasn't even close.

"The Bass win, 1-0!" Chris said. The Bass cheered to this.

The teams then went to the kickball diamond where Chef was standing with a baseball and glove.

"The next challenge," Chris said. "Is to try to hit as many pitches from Chef out of ten tries."

"Okay," Chris continued. "Duncan, you'll hit for the Bass and Owen will hit for the Gophers."

"With Noah out," Owen said in the confessional. "I am the only guy left on my team. I'm jealous of Bridgette."

"Alright, Duncan," Chris said. "You're up." Duncan got to the plate with a bat and helmet.

The first pitch went past him scorching. Duncan froze at the pitch.

"What was that?!" Duncan said.

"I can pitch 100 miles per hour!" Chef said. The next four pitches went by without Duncan hitting one. The next one went and Duncan creamed it fair.

"Boo-ya!" Duncan said. "You can't beat me!"

However, the next five pitches went right through him.

"Sorry, Duncan," Chris said. "Only 1 out of 10." Harold and Tyler shook their heads.

"Okay, Owen, you're up," Chris said.

The first six pitches went right through Owen. The next one Owen was able to hit. The next two were foul balls, so they didn't count.

"Only one pitch left," Chris said. The next pitch came and Owen hit it and it was just fair.

"And the Gophers win!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered. "It's now tied!"

"Oh, yeah!" Owen shouted.

The teams then came over to a basketball court.

"The next challenge," Chris said. "Is a game of Horse. The players must get the full word completed first."

"For the Bass, it'll be Tyler," Chris said. "And for the Gophers, LeShawna."

"Time to win this challenge!" Tyler said in the confessional. Tyler went first and missed horribly.

"Don't worry," Tyler said. "That was a warm-up throw." LeShawna went up next and threw a perfect one. Then Tyler missed horribly again and LeShawna got it. The cycle went on for two more turns.

"LeShawna only needs an E," Chris said.

Tyler threw one and it just missed. LeShawna was up and she just got it in.

"LeShawna and the Gophers win the challenge," Chris said and the Gophers cheered.

"Yeah!" LeShawna said. "That's how I roll!"

"Bass," Chris said. "Cast your votes and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony."

"To save Tyler," Harold said in the confessional. "I vote for Duncan."

"Tyler," Duncan said in the confessional. "He was pathetic."

"Sorry Tyler," DJ said in the confessional.

"Tyler," Bridgette said in the confessional.

"I vote for Bridgette, eh," Ezekiel said in the confessional. "We need to win more challenges."

"I vote for Duncan," Tyler said in the confessional.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules.

"The first marshmallow goes to Geoff," Chris said. "Harold, DJ, and Ezekiel." It was now down to three.

"Bridgette, you're safe too," Chris continued. It was now down to Tyler and Duncan.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris said dramatically. "Duncan."

Duncan grinned while Tyler frowned. He then started walking toward the Boat of Losers.

"See ya," Harold said.

"Another thrilling elimination!" Chris said. "Will Harold or Ezekiel go next without Tyler? Find out and more on Total Drama Island!!"


	11. The Dodge Ball Gopher Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams got into sports challenges. There were winners and there were losers and by that I mean the Killer Bass. But the ultimate loser was Tyler. Who will go next? Find out on the most dramatic episode yet of Total Drama Island!

**Episode 11: The Dodge Ball Gopher Crisis**

The campers were eating their worm-infested food when they heard and announcement.

"Okay, campers," Chris said. "Meet me at the dodge ball court."

"That gives you an obvious hint to what the challenge is," Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Yeah," LeShawna said.

"There are only 12 people left in this game," Heather said in the confessional. "I have to get rid of those two before the merge because they're the only two in my way for now."

When the teams arrived they saw a whole bunch of dodge balls.

"Your challenge," Chris said. "Is the classic game of dodge ball. The first team to get two wins wins. I trust you all know the rules." Everyone nodded.

"I will rock this game!" Owen said in the confessional.

"You have five members per game," Chris said. "Chef will be the referee and he sees all." The Bass then huddled up.

"Who's going first?" Ezekiel asked.

"You, me," Geoff said. "Duncan, DJ, and Bridgette."

Meanwhile, the Gophers huddled up.

"Alright," Heather said. "It'll be me, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, and Lindsay." The players got on their side. Chef blew the whistle and the game started.

Owen went first and threw out Bridgette. Geoff retaliated and hit Lindsay. Heather then threw one at Duncan but he caught it putting Heather out and Harold in. Ezekiel then tried but threw a terrible one and got thrown out by Owen. Duncan rolled his eyes at this. Owen then threw out Geoff and Harold. DJ was strong and threw out Gwen. This made the score tied two left on each team. Duncan threw out LeShawna and then Owen threw out Duncan. Owen then threw out DJ. Chef then blew the whistle ending the round.

"The Gophers win the round!" Chris said. "1-0."

"Okay, guys," Geoff said. "Same lineup except Harold will be in for Ezekiel."

"But," Ezekiel said. "I want to be in!"

"Sorry, man," Duncan said. "But you really stink." Ezekiel put his head down. It was the same for the Gophers instead Beth was in for Heather. The teams then started when Chef blew the whistle.

Beth was thrown out quickly by DJ. Harold then threw out Lindsay. LeShawna kept trying to throw out Harold but he was able to dodge every one.

"C'mon LeShawna!" Heather was yelling from the stands. "Learn how to throw!"

"Who does she think she is!" LeShawna said in the confessional. LeShawna then threw a dodge ball at Heather and it knocked her off the stands. Gwen and Owen laughed and even Lindsay chuckled. Heather then glared at Lindsay and she stopped.

"She just dug her own grave!" Heather said in the confessional.

While LeShawna was distracted, Duncan threw her out. Bridgette threw out Gwen, and the Owen was thrown out by Geoff and the round out.

"The Bass win round two!" Chris said. "Now, onto the tiebreaker round."

"Nice job," Geoff said to Bridgette smiling.

"You too," Bridgette replied and she smiled too. Duncan was looking at them.

"I knew something was going to happen between those two," Duncan said. The Bass then got into a huddle to discuss who is going in.

"Alright," Harold said. "Who's going in?"

"I think it's my turn, eh," Ezekiel said.

"No," Duncan said. "We have a good chance to win it without you!" Ezekiel nodded and went back. For the Gophers, it was Owen, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and Gwen. Chef then blew the whistle and the final round started.

Owen went first and he threw out Bridgette. Duncan then threw out Gwen. He then tried to throw out Owen but he caught it and LeShawna went in as Duncan went out. LeShawna then threw out DJ. Only Harold and Geoff were left for the Bass. Geoff threw out and Beth and caught a ball from Lindsay.

"Bring Ezekiel in," Harold told Geoff. "He should play." Geoff nodded and told Ezekiel to come in and Ezekiel was excited. Harold was able to throw out Heather and Geoff threw out LeShawna.

Now, it was just Owen for the Gophers.

"Yes!" Ezekiel said. "We might win!"

Just then, Owen threw out Harold. Ezekiel then gasped as he saw Geoff get thrown out. Now it was just him for the Bass. The Gophers looked at the final two from the stands and cheered. Owen then grabbed three dodge balls.

"Just to make sure you get hit!" Owen said. He then threw them all at once. Ezekiel was knocked down but caught one of them as the other two hit him. The Gophers cheered believing they had won.

"Hold on, guys," Chris said. "We have to make sure what happened first. Let's see the instant replay."

He turned it on and saw that the Ezekiel caught one of the dodge balls before he was hit. This means that Owen is out because he caught and the Bass win. The Bass then cheered.

"Gophers," Chris said. "Pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony."

Heather and her alliance had a meeting.

"We're voting off LeShawna," Heather said.

"Why, LeShawna?" Beth asked.

"She's trying to stop our alliance and we need to stop her," Heather said. They agreed to it.

Heather then walked up to Owen.

"We need you to help us vote off LeShawna," Heather said to him.

"LeShawna?" Owen said. "No way!"

"Then get voted off for all I care," Heather said.

"She's trying to vote me off?" Owen said. Heather nodded to him.

"Should I trust her?" Owen said in the confessional.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules and proceeded to give out the marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow goes to Owen," Chris said.

"Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth are safe too."

It was now down to Heather and LeShawna.

"The last marshmallow goes to..," Chris said dramatically. LeShawna started trembling while Heather was calm and confident.

"Heather," Chris said. LeShawna and Gwen both gasped. LeShawna then walked toward the dock of shame quietly and waved to Gwen.

"How about that for drama?" Chris said. "What will Gwen do now? Find out on Total Drama Island!"


	12. Canadian Gladiators

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or American Gladiators. They belong to their respected creators. **

Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams embarked on a game of dodge ball. In the end, the Killer Bass reigned victorious. Heather proved that she was in control of the Gophers by getting LeShawna voted off. Who's going to go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

**Episode 12: Canadian Gladiators**

The campers were sleeping when they heard Chris yelling through a bull horn.

"Alright," he said. "Time to wake up." The campers walked out of their cabins grumbling.

"Today," Chris said. "We are paying tribute to American Gladiators. We will be doing three different challenges from that show. Whoever wins two wins immunity."

"The first challenge will be tug-o-war," Chris continued. "The teams will get on their sides try to pull the other team into the dirty mud. If you lose, you don't get a shower."

"Well," Owen said in the confessional. "It's not like my clothes can get any dirtier."

"The next challenge will be a joust," Chris said. "One member from each team will face each other trying to knock each other off the platform with pugil sticks. For the Bass, it'll be Harold and the Gophers, Heather."

"Awesome!" Harold said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"The last challenge will be the eliminator," Chris said. "One member from each team must get through this obstacle course first. For the Bass, Ezekiel and for the Gophers, Lindsay."

"Now go and eat breakfast," Chris said. "And meet me in half an hour." Harold was eating his breakfast when he noticed something a little more hotly. He noticed that his oatmeal had hot sauce.

"Water! Water!" he yelled. Duncan then gave him some water and Harold quickly drank it.

"Wait," Harold said. "This is…toilet water? Ewww!" Duncan just started busting a gut laughing.

When the campers came over to Chris they saw a five foot wide mud puddle and rope.

"Let's get ready for some tug-o-war!" Chris said.

The teams got to each side and began to pull as hard as they can. The Bass then started to struggle with the rope.

"I wish we still had Eva here," Bridgette said in the confessional.

"Alright guys," Geoff said. "Pull as hard as you can!"

The Bass then pulled with all their might and the Gophers started to lose ground. Owen was pulling really hard. He then gave out a huge, smelly fart.

"Gross!" Heather said.

She then let go of the rope and they all went in to the mud.

"The Killer Bass win, 1-0!" Chris exclaimed. The Gophers glared at Heather and Owen.

The teams then got to the platform on the lake where they were at an earlier challenge. The only difference was that it had been cut down into two round parts and is now 10 feet high.

Heather and Harold then got their pugil sticks and got to the top of the platform.

"Whoever gets knocked off first loses… and go!" Chris said and the joust started.

Heather then started and took a big swing at Harold. Harold managed to stay on and he almost hit Heather hard.

"I can't hit a girl!" he said.

"Then this will be easy," Heather said. She then hit him off the platform.

"And Heather wins round two for the Gophers!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered as a wet Harold came out of the water as the Bass glared at him.

They then got over to a huge obstacle course.

"Now," Chris said. "This is my version of the eliminator. First one to get to the finish line wins."

Ezekiel and Lindsay then got to the starting line. Chris then said go and the race started.

Ezekiel then darted toward the all rope walkway and quickly. Lindsay was not as successful and struggled through it.

Ezekiel then got to the first rock wall and started climbing it with ease and got to the top easy. Lindsay then got to the rock wall and had a really had a hard time getting through it.

When Ezekiel then got to the top of the rock wall he got on a zip line and zipped down to the inflatable part of the course. Lindsay got to the top and went on the zip line and stumbled as she got to the inflatable part.

Ezekiel then got a mat and went down the 30 foot slide down to the bottom. Lindsay then got a mat too and she fell down the slide without the mat as she dropped it.

Ezekiel noticed that the finish line was only a small distance away.

"I'm gonna win!" he said as he closed his eyes with his arms in the air. He didn't see the second rock wall as he ran right into it knocking him out. Lindsay then hurried over to the rock wall and started climbing.

Ezekiel then came to and noticed she was in the lead. He then started climbing.

Lindsay got down and ran toward the finish line and crossed it.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris exclaimed and the Gophers cheered for Lindsay.

"Bass," Chris said. "Pick which fishy to flush and I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony."

"I'll vote for Duncan," Harold said in the confessional.

"Bye, bye, nerdy," Duncan said in the confessional.

"Sorry, Ezekiel," DJ said in the confessional.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules and then started to hand out the marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow goes to DJ," Chris said.

"Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan are also safe." It was now down to two: Harold and Ezekiel.

"Okay," Chris said. "That leaves Harold who lost the joust Heather and Ezekiel who lost the eliminator challenge to Lindsay." Harold and Ezekiel eyed each other nervously.

"The last marshmallow goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Harold." Ezekiel then put his head down.

"Well," Ezekiel said. "See ya; this has been a fun time." He then went over to the dock of shame and the boat of losers.

"And now we're down to ten!" Chris said. "What will happen when the teams merge? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	13. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The remaining campers did a series on American Gladiators challenges. In the end, the Screaming Gophers won and Ezekiel was sent home. Only 10 campers left. Who will fall under the cracks next? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

**Episode 13: Scavenger Hunt**

The remaining contestants came into the cafeteria for breakfast when they saw Chris.

"Congrats to the remaining 10 of you for reaching the half-way point for this show," he said. They cheered at hearing this.

"Now here's the big part," Chris said. "As of this point, the teams are now dissolved!" Everyone gasped.

"Bridgette will be living in the Gopher cabin," Chris said. "And Owen will go to the Bass cabin from this point." Geoff then gasped.

"Now it's a good news bad news thing," he said in the confessional.

Bridgette was getting her stuff together and Geoff hugged her goodbye as the other Killer Bass waved. Owen then came up and they greeted him.

The campers then returned to the cafeteria to learn the next challenge. They saw Chris holding some paper.

"Today's challenge," Chris said. "Is a scavenger hunt. You'll be going around the forest looking for the items on the list. Whoever gets the most win invincibility for themselves. If you want, you can get into groups no bigger than three."

Everyone then started getting into groups. DJ, Duncan, and Owen were one group; Heather, Beth, and Lindsay were another.

"Hey, Bridgette," Geoff said. "Want to be partners?" Before she replied, she saw Gwen by herself.

"Uh, I'll go with her," Bridgette said. "You can go with Harold." Geoff was upset then went to Harold.

"Alright campers," Chris said. "You have six hours….go!"

Everyone then went into the forest. Harold pulled out the list and read what they had to find.

"A dead bird?" he said. "Chris is a sick man!" They then went out to find one.

Meanwhile, Heather and her alliance were looking. Heather then sat on a tree stump.

"Alright," Heather said. "You guys go out and find the things while I relax."

"Why don't you do anything?" Beth asked.

"Because," Heather replied. "I have to come up with new strategies since the teams merged. Now go and get it." Beth and Lindsay then went out.

"Heather is so bossy!" Beth said in the confessional.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Gwen were walking.

"This has been a rough go," Gwen said. "I lost my boyfriend and my best friend to that snake Heather."

"She was able to do that?" Bridgette asked.

"She has an alliance," Gwen said. "She also got the help of those fools Noah and Justin."

"So, we have to watch out?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, but I have a plan," Gwen said. "We get the others to vote off Heather."

"But what if she wins invincibility?" Bridgette asked. "What do we do?"

"We vote the alliance members," Gwen replied.

Meanwhile, Duncan, DJ, and Owen were searching the list.

"Apple pie?" Duncan said.

"How the heck do we find that?" DJ asked. "Who makes pie out here?"

"Leave it to me," Owen said. "I can smell it from a mile away." Owen then started sniffing and walking as DJ and Duncan started following him.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Harold had already found a dead bird, leaf of poison ivy, and a poisonous mushroom. Bridgette and Gwen then walked toward them.

"Guys," Gwen said. "We need your help."

"What do you need?" Geoff asked.

"We need you to help us vote off Heather's alliance," Bridgette replied. "If she gets invincibility, we vote off one of her alliance members: Lindsay and Beth."

"You two in?" Gwen asked. Geoff and Harold exchanged looks.

"Yeah, sure," Harold said. Bridgette and Gwen then talked to DJ, Duncan, and Owen (who was eating the pie) about the alliance and they agreed as well.

Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay had already found a dead mouse, berries, fish bones, a bear tooth, and snake skin. They then returned to Heather.

"That's all you got?" Heather said. "Go back and get more!"

"Okay," Lindsay said. She then started to walk back but Beth stopped her.

"No," Beth said. "I'm tired of taking your commands, Heather."

"You better take that back!" Heather angrily said.

"Never!" Beth said. "I'm done with your stupid alliance!" Beth then walked away from the two.

"Fine!" Heather said. "Get eliminated for all I care!"

"Finally," Beth said in the confessional. "I don't have to deal with voting out people I didn't want to go."

"I'll do fine without her," Heather said in the confessional.

"That was so cool of Beth!" Lindsay said in the confessional.

The scavenger hunt continued for two more hours. Heather and Lindsay found a few more items as did Harold and Geoff. Bridgette and Gwen didn't find anything because of them talking with the others. Beth didn't find anything because she didn't have a list. DJ, Duncan, and Owen were able to find two more items.

"Alright campers," Chris said on the loudspeaker. "Return to the camp right away."

They all got back for Chris to declare the winners. He looked at what items everyone had.

"Alright," Chris said. "The winners with nine items… Heather and Lindsay!" They both cheered.

"We were only two items short," Harold said in the confessional.

"You two both get invincibility," Chris continued. "The rest of you are fair game."

"Looks like Beth is going down," Gwen said in the confessional casting her vote.

"Beth," Owen said still eating the pie in the confessional casting his vote.

"You don't leave my alliance and get away with it," Heather said in the confessional casting her vote.

"You leave us no choice," Bridgette said in the confessional casting her vote.

"Since Heather has invincibility," Beth said in the confessional. "I don't know who I should vote for."

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules of the marshmallows.

"Lindsay and Heather are safe," Chris said giving them marshmallows.

"Harold, you're safe too."

"Duncan, Owen, and Bridgette," Chris continued.

"DJ and… Gwen."

It was now down to two: Geoff and Beth. Both of them looked nervous.

"The last marshmallow goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Geoff."

Geoff then gave out a huge sigh of relief. Beth, though, was shocked.

"You guys voted for me?" Beth said.

"Sorry, Beth," Gwen said. "But we had to get rid of Heather's alliance."

"But I quit her alliance!" Beth said.

"Oh, sorry Beth, we really are," Bridgette said.

"But, but, but," Beth said. Chef then took her and carried her to the boat of losers as she was still saying "but". The boat then left the island.

"Another big elimination!" Chris said. "What will Heather's alliance do now? Is their goose cooked? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	14. Man and Woman Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The teams were merged into one and did a scavenger hunt. In the end, Heather and Lindsay won invincibility and Beth quit the alliance. Unfortunately, no one else knew that and they gave Beth the boot. Who will go next? Find out on the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!

**Episode 14: Man (and Woman) Hunt**

The nine remaining contestants came into the cafeteria where Chris was waiting for them.

"Today's challenge," Chris said. "Is a game of man hunt. Except, you'll all be one team and Chef will be the other. The last one standing wins invincibility." Chef came out wearing a camouflage jumpsuit.

"Prepare for the worst," he said. Everyone then had a look of fear.

The campers then went out to the edge of the woods.

"You guys get a 10 minute head start," Chris said. "Go!" The campers then ran out.

Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette were all together.

"We have to make sure Chef doesn't come anywhere near!" Geoff said. The other two nodded and they set foot.

Meanwhile, Heather and Lindsay were walking together.

"With Beth gone," Heather said in the confessional. "It's just me and Lindsay and those losers are trying to get us voted off the game. I can't let that happen."

"One person we're going to have to vote off DJ," Heather said.

"Why him?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he's a threat," Heather said.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Owen were walking when they heard a siren in the distance.

"Looks like our ten minutes are up," Owen said.

"We'd better run," Duncan said. They started to run with all their might.

Meanwhile, Gwen was all by herself when she started to hear walking.

"Uh, who's there?" she asked nervously. She heard nothing. The footsteps then started getting louder and louder. Unbeknownst to her, Chef was right behind her. He then grabbed her as she gave out a blood curdling scream.

Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold where walking when they heard the scream.

"What was that?" Bridgette cried clinging to Geoff. He was enjoying it and gave the thumbs up to Harold.

"Don't worry," Geoff said. "I'll protect you." They stared lovingly into each others' eyes. Harold then saw in terror that Chef was right behind the two.

"Uh, guys," he said trying to warn them. They ignored him until Geoff saw Chef. He quickly pushed Bridgette out of the way. When Bridgette got up she saw that Geoff was gone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Chef got him," Harold replied. "It could've been both of you if he didn't push you away." They then heard footsteps. Bridgette then screamed and ran away.

"Wait up!" Harold yelled as he started to run too.

Meanwhile, DJ was walking by himself when he heard all the screams.

"Man," he said. "I wish somebody was here."

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Heather were together when they heard footsteps. Out of nowhere, Chef jumped out and grabbed them both as they screamed.

Duncan and Owen heard the screams as they started running at full speed. Owen then started getting really tired and collapsed. Duncan stopped and tried to pull him.

"C'mon, Owen," he said tugging at him. "I will leave you." Owen did nothing.

"Fine," Duncan said and he left.

Meanwhile, DJ started to hear footsteps and hear breathing as well.

"Who's there?" he said. Chef then came out and grabbed him. He screamed even louder than Gwen.

Harold and Bridgette heard the scream as they were running. They then saw Owen lying down.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Harold asked.

"Just lying on the ground," Owen said. "Waiting for Chef to get me."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan ditched me," Owen said.

"Typical of him!" Harold said angry. "Where did he go?"

Meanwhile, Duncan was running looking back for Owen or anyone else.

"Anybody still in here?" Duncan asked. "Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, DJ, Owen, anyone?" He then ran into Chef who then grabbed him and took him into a tent where the other captives were.

"Looks like we're down to three," Chris said. He was looking at a screen showing Bridgette, Harold, and Owen.

Meanwhile, Harold and Bridgette were trying to pull Owen. All of the sudden, they heard footsteps. Bridgette then panicked and ran off screaming.

"Bridgette, wait!" Harold said staying at Owen's side.

Bridgette was running so fast that she didn't notice a tree and ran straight into it knocking her down. Something was then pulling her by the legs. She tried to dig into the ground to no avail. She then gave a warning scream to the remaining two.

Harold heard the scream and panicked. He tried pulling at Owen harder.

"Just leave me!" Owen said. "Save yourself."

"I won't leave you!" Harold said. They then heard footsteps. He then showed an angry face.

Chef then came out but Harold kicked him in the stomach and then the crotch. Chef then went down. Chris then came up to them.

"Congrats, Harold for defeating Chef," he said. "For that, I'm giving you invincibility!"

"Alright!" Harold cheered. Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen started cheering for him.

"Why did he have to hit me there?" Chef said in the confessional grabbing his crotch.

Heather walked over to Duncan and Owen.

"How about the three of us vote off DJ?" she said.

"There is no way I would vote off my friend!" Duncan yelled.

"Do you guys want to win?" Heather asked. They both nodded.

"Vote off DJ and that can happen," she said and she left.

"Goodbye, DJ," Heather said in the confessional casting her vote.

"Duncan," Harold said in the confessional casting his vote.

"Heather," Gwen said in the confessional casting her vote.

"Since we voted for Beth last time," Geoff said in the confessional casting his vote. "I vote for Lindsay."

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules and started to hand out marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow goes to Harold," he said.

"Owen, Geoff, and Gwen."

"Bridgette, Lindsay, and Duncan." It was now down to Heather and DJ.

"The last marshmallow goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Heather."

DJ, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette gasped.

"I'll see you guys later," DJ said and he went down the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers.

"Now that's drama!" Chris said. "Who will Heather get next? Will Chef recover from getting beat up by Harold? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	15. Virus Spaz

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The remaining contestants participated in a game of manhunt. While many others screamed and ran, Harold stood his ground. He went on to win invincibility. Heather then got Duncan and Owen to vote off DJ with her and he was sent home. Who'll go next? Find out on the most shocking episode of Total Drama Island!

**Episode 15: Virus Spaz**

The remaining contestants went into the mess hall for breakfast. While they were eating, Chris came in holding a bunch of stickers.

"Today's challenge," Chris said. "Is a game of Virus Tag. In this game, someone will be it and the others must escape them. If tagged, you must join the person who's it and help get whoever's left."

"How do we win invincibility?" Heather asked.

"There are two ways," Chris said. "Be the last one standing or catch the most people."

"What are those wimpy stickers for?" Duncan asked.

"Whoever gets it will get their own type of sticker to see how many they get," Chris replied. They went out to the edge of the woods where they saw a big wheel with all of their faces on it.

"What's the wheel for?" Harold asked.

"Originally, Chef was going to be it," Chris said and then started to glare at Harold. "But since you injured him in the last challenge, one of you must be it." Everyone else glared at Harold. Chris then spun the wheel. It soon landed on Heather's picture.

"Alright, Heather's it!" Chris said.

"What?" Heather yelled.

"You guys get five minutes to run in the woods away from Heather," Chris said. "This starts now." Everyone else ran into the woods.

About three minutes into the head start, Duncan rounded up all the guys.

"Okay guys," Duncan said. "The guys and the chicks are now even at four."

"So?" Harold asked.

"So, they're gonna figure this out and get us all eliminated," Duncan said.

"But there's two sides," Geoff said. "Bridgette and Gwen against Heather and Lindsay."

"You never know what's gonna happen," Owen said taking Duncan's side.

"So, you two in?" Duncan said. Geoff and Harold exchanged looks and they accepted. They all put their hands in.

"Here's to the guy's alliance!" Duncan said.

The head start was over and Heather went out to get everyone. Only five minutes into it, she got an idea.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Heather said. Lindsay then emerged from her spot.

"Yes?" she said. Heather then tagged her and gave her a set of stickers while putting one on her. "Go and find those losers!" Heather said.

Meanwhile, Owen was walking when he saw Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Owen said.

"Hey, Owen," Lindsay said. He then saw a sticker on her arm, panicked and ran. Heather then tagged him and placed a sticker on him and then gave him a set of stickers.

Bridgette was walking when she saw Owen in the distance. She then noticed a sticker on his forehead. She then started to walk away when she ran into Lindsay. She then turned into a different direction and ran into Heather who tagged her and did the same thing to Lindsay and Owen.

"Man is she a good strategist!" Bridgette said in the confessional.

Meanwhile, Heather was in the bushes when Geoff and Harold were walking.

"I just don't know about this guy's alliance," Geoff said. Heather's eyes widened after hearing this.

"Why are you not sure?" Harold asked.

"I just don't want to be in an alliance against Bridgette," Geoff said. Heather then jumped out and tagged them both giving them what she gave to the first there.

"I should've known they would have an alliance!" Heather said.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Gwen were walking when Harold showed up. Duncan then saw Harold's sticker.

"You can leave, Gwen," Duncan said.

"Okay," she said and she ran.

"I expected you dork-wad," Duncan said.

Harold then got into a kung fu position. Duncan then ran up to Harold and he tagged Duncan with a sticker.

"You're out!" Harold said. Chris then walked up to them with Gwen.

"And just like that," Chris said. "Gwen and Heather win invincibility!"

"Now, who will be going home?" Chris said.

Heather rounded up the other girls.

"Okay, guys," Heather said. "The guys have started an alliance against us. We have to band together to stop it."

"Well, I say we get rid of Duncan!" Bridgette said. "He's really mean and a huge threat." Gwen nodded her head.

"Yeah, well I don't know about Harold," Heather said. "He's so weird and dorky. I say we vote him off."

"No way!" Bridgette said. "Fine," Heather said. "Let's see how this turns out.

Meanwhile, the guys were in their cabin.

"So we vote Bridgette off," Duncan said.

"I can't do that!" Geoff said.

"I know you like her," Duncan said.

"But she's the biggest threat. Heather and Gwen won invincibility." Duncan, Harold, and Owen all put their hands in. Geoff was hesitant but put his hand in.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules of the marshmallows and started to give out the marshmallows.

"Here you go Heather and Gwen," Chris said.

"Owen, Geoff, and Lindsay are also safe." It was now down to three: Bridgette, Harold, and Duncan.

"Harold." Now it was down to two.

"The last marshmallow goes to….," Chris said dramatically.

"Duncan." Gwen and Geoff gasped. Bridgette then started to walk down the dock of shame.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Geoff said.

"Me too!" Bridgette said. "Did you vote me off?"

"Of course not!" Geoff said. "I couldn't do that to you." Bridgette then walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. When, Geoff came back, the other guys glared at him and then walked away.

"Now that's a shocker!" Chris said. "Will Geoff redeem himself? What will happen to the guy's alliance? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	16. Hold It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The contestants played a game of Virus Tag. Duncan formed a guy alliance and Gwen and Heather won invincibility. The alliance minus Geoff voted off Bridgette which was all they needed to send her home. Who will go down next? Find out on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Island.

**Episode 16: Hold It!**

The seven contestants entered the mess hall when Chris entered the dining hall.

"At the start of this season, 22 of you were here," he said. "Now there are only seven left. Congrats."

"The final seven!" Owen said in the confessional. "I can actually win this thing!"

"I think I can win," Gwen said in the confessional. "I mean, I've put up with a lot of junk so I'll know I can survive. I just want to make sure Heather doesn't win."

"Alright the final seven!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Only five left to go and I win!"

"I'm the obvious one to win," Heather said in the confessional. "I mean look who's left: weird goth girl, a nerd, a party animal, a fart bomb, a criminal, and an idiot. So yeah, I can win this easy."

"I can do this," Harold said in the confessional. "I've got my mad skills to back me up."

"I better win!" Duncan said in the confessional. "Or whoever votes me off is dead!"

"Boo-ya!" Geoff said in the confessional. "I can totally get that loot!"

The contestants went to the beach where they saw seven tall but slim platforms above it.

"Today, you have to stand on these platforms until you fall off and into the lake," Chris said. "Last one standing wins."

"Another last one standing challenge?" Gwen said. Chris then nodded at her. Everyone then got on to the platforms as they noticed that they were very worn down. The contestants got onto their platforms.

"The challenge starts now!" Chris said. The contestants started to get up and stand.

"You might want to stay still," Chris said. "Because if you move, your platform will collapse."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Heather said. She then stomped her foot and her platform started to shake and collapse with her.

"That was awesome to watch!" Gwen said in the confessional.

"Don't worry Heather!" Lindsay said. "I'll save you!" She then jumped off her platform.

"No!" Heather yelled.

"Great!" Heather said in the confessional. "Now how's she going to give me invincibility?"

"Good luck beating me," Harold said. "I have mad standing still skills." Duncan then found a pebble on his platform and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked. Duncan did not answer and threw the pebble at Harold's leg.

"Ow!" Harold said grabbing his leg. "What was that?" The platform then collapsed under him and he fell.

It was about an hour later when Owen's platform started to shake.

"Oh man," Owen said. "I'm too big for this!" The platform then collapsed and Owen was out. Duncan, Geoff, and Gwen laughed.

In fact, Gwen was laughing so hard that she slipped right off the platform and into the lake. It was now down to Duncan and Geoff.

"I can't believe you betrayed us, man!" Duncan said.

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked nervously.

"You know," Duncan said. "You didn't vote for Bridgette!"

"I couldn't do that!" Geoff said. "I'm in love with her."

"Yeah, but still," Duncan said. "Pals before gals." Geoff nodded.

"How can I redeem myself?" Geoff said. Duncan thought about it for a minute.

"Jump," he said.

"Jump?" Geoff said.

"Yeah," Duncan replied. "And vote with us at the next ceremony!"

"Okay," Geoff said. He then looked down and jumped off the platform and into the water.

"And with that," Chris said. "Duncan wins invincibility!" Owen and Gwen cheered.

"Now you guys must pick who goes next," Chris continued. The guys huddled together.

"Who are we voting off?" Owen asked. "It's obvious," Duncan said.

"We're voting off Heather. Any objections?" No one said anything.

"Good," Duncan said.

Meanwhile, Heather and Lindsay were discussing who to vote off.

"So who are we voting off," Lindsay asked.

"Gwen and don't ask why just do it," Heather said. Lindsay nodded. Heather then walked over to Geoff and Harold.

"How about we vote for Gwen," Heather said.

"No way," Harold said. "She's our friend and we're voting you off."

"Well, think about it," Heather said. "What if Gwen got into the final two with one of you? They're going to vote for her and she's going to win."

"I guess you're right," Geoff said. "But I'm not so sure."

"Just think it over," Heather said. Harold and Geoff exchanged worried looks.

At the bonfire ceremony, Chris explained the rules as usual and started to hand out marshmallows.

"The first marshmallow goes to Duncan," Chris said.

"Lindsay, Geoff, and Owen are safe as well."

"Harold you're safe too," Chris said. It was now down to Gwen and Heather.

"The last marshmallow goes to…..." Chris said dramatically.

"Heather." Gwen and Duncan were both shocked.

"But the entire guy's alliance voted for Heather," Duncan said.

"Actually it says here that only three people voted off Heather," Chris said.

"It's cool," Gwen said. "I had a good run." When she walked the dock of shame, Heather was standing there.

"I knew you couldn't beat me," Heather said. "It just shows how much of a loser you are." Gwen then coolly shoved Heather into the lake. Everyone else laughed at this and Gwen boarded the boat as everyone waved back at her. Lindsay helped Heather get out of the water.

"Thanks Harold and Geoff for voting with me," Heather said as she and Lindsay walked back to their cabin. Duncan then showed a frightening glare at Harold and Geoff.

"I should've known you two would've backed out," Duncan said and he walked back to the cabin.

"That was drama!" Chris said. "What will Geoff and Harold do next? Is this the end of the guy's alliance? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The remaining contestants went on a stand-still challenge. In the end Duncan won invincibility. Heather pulled yet another sneaky move and got Harold and Geoff to vote off Gwen with her. Who will take the fall next? Find out on Total Drama Island!

The final six were at the bonfire ceremony after they had just casted their votes.

"Whoever does not get a marshmallow," Chris said. "Must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. And you can never come back. Never!"

"The first marshmallow goes to," Chris said.

"Duncan and Lindsay."

"Owen and Heather," Chris continued. It was now down to Harold and Geoff. They both showed fear.

"The final marshmallow goes to…," Chris said.

"It looks like I'm out," Harold said.

"Harold," Chris finished. He threw Harold the marshmallow.

"What? Really, you guys voted for Geoff?" Harold said.

"Duh," Heather said in the confessional. "You have to get rid of the threat and it wasn't Harold." Geoff then started walking down the dock of shame. Harold, Duncan, Owen, and Lindsay waved back.

"Later, dudes!" Geoff said. He then went on the boat of losers and it sailed off.

"Five contestants left!" Chris said. "What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

**Authors Note: Sorry there was no challenge. I just couldn't think of one. Also, sorry for the long hiatus. I had to go through a move so I didn't have time to write.**


	18. Words From the Final Five

**Words From the Final Five**

Duncan: This place has been torture man! I'd rather be in juvie. But, at least it's almost over and I'm close to winning. I just need to make sure geekwad doesn't.

Harold: It's no surprise I'm here. With my mad skills, this was a sinch. The only problem is you know who. He's been torturing me from the start. Well he will get his karma.

Heather: Of course I made it here. I'm obviously the best player here and everyone else in the game sucks. The will be a snap.

Lindsay: Cool the final five! This has been really hard for me. But at least I'm close and soon I'll be able to buy all the clothes and makeup in the world!

Owen: Final Five! This game has been awesome. Everyone here has been so great, except Heather. But still, all the fun games, the delicious food, and the campers. I could stay here forever!


	19. After the Dock of Shame

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

You've seen Sadie, Eva, Cody, Courtney, Trent, Katie, Justin, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Beth, DJ, Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff all take the dock of shame. We are now down to five: Duncan, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, and Owen. We're giving these five a day off and we'll show you where we took the losers. You'll see what they've been up to, what do they think of the final five, and who they think should win the $100,000. Find out right here on Total Drama Island.

**Episode 18: After the Dock of Shame**

Chris was on a wave runner and he was headed to a beautiful resort. "This is Playas Des Losers," Chris said. "A swanky five-star resort where our losers hang out after a hard time in the competition. They can eat, sleep, look at e-mails, and sulk to know that they're a bunch of losers." Tyler and Ezekiel were shown playing Frisbee.

"I call this move the boomerang," Tyler said. He threw the Frisbee. It then acted like a boomerang and hit him in the head. Ezekiel then snickered at this.

Katie, Sadie, Cody, DJ, and Noah were then at a little snack bar in the middle of the pool. Noah was reading, Katie and Sadie were checking out Justin, and DJ and Cody were just chatting.

"Man," DJ said. "This is the life, huh?"

"Totally" Cody said. "No alliances or challenges to worry about." They then noticed a grumpy Courtney sulking by herself.

"I don't care how nice this place is," she said. "I never should have been here. It should've been Harold. I should be in his spot with Duncan." Noah rolled his eyes at this.

Gwen, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette were then all together in a hot tub. Gwen and Trent were kissing and the same for Geoff and Bridgette.

"It's so nice to be out," Gwen said. "No more challenges, no more Heather, and now I can be here with you."

"Same here," Trent said.

Beth, Izzy, and LeShawna were then hanging out on the seats.

"I can't believe that this great is right by that sucky camp," LeShawna said.

"Me neither," Beth said. Izzy sighed in relaxation. Eva was then seen eating a hot dog.

"This game sucked," Eva said. "But at least I'm here and not at that camp."

"Alright you've seen how the losers are now you'll see what they think of the final five," Chris said.

"Heather," LeShawna said. "When you get here I will destroy you!"

"Heather," Gwen said. "She's the reason I was miserable the entire season."

"She caused my elimination," Trent said. "And I didn't do anything!"

"Heck," Bridgette said. "I'm surprised she didn't get me voted off."

"It's like," Cody said. "The devil managed to encase them self in a hot girl."

"She's bad with a capital BAD," DJ said.

"She was so naggy," Noah said. A flashback is shown of Heather trying to get Noah to do work in Totanic.

"She was so bossy to me!" Beth said.

"She's a traitor and a complete psycho," Izzy said. Beth just looked at her.

"She got me voted off," Justin said. "Probably because of my good looks."

"Who do I want to win?" Courtney said. "I'd have to say Duncan."

"Duncan's a cool guy," DJ said. "He was a good friend and teammate."

"I guess we're still on good terms," Geoff said.

"I hate that guy!" Tyler said.

"Me too, eh," Ezekiel said.

"He's pretty cool. He knows how to play," Eva said.

"He's alright," Gwen said. "I know he didn't vote me off."

"Well I think he's a bully," Bridgette said.

"True that!" Katie said. "Now Harold, he is a good guy." Bridgette nodded.

"Yeah, man," Tyler said. "He's one of my best friends."

"He deserves to win," Ezekiel said.

"Harold's a cool guy," Geoff said. "I'd be happy if he wins."

"You wish," Eva said. "That dork couldn't catch a kickball."

"He's the reason why I'm here!" Courtney said.

"We don't care!" Noah said. "That guy is smart, we share something in common."

"Harold is a good guy," DJ said. "Either him, Duncan, or Owen should win."

"Owen is cool," Noah said. "A little gassy but cool."

"Unlike the rest of my team," Justin said. "I like him."

"Yeah," Cody said. "Owen was my number two to win after Gwen but she's out."

"He's a really fun guy," Gwen said. "And that's a lot coming from me."

"Now how about Lindsay," LeShawna said. "Very nice person."

"Yeah," Gwen said. "But she's a little air-headed."

"She's my best friend," Beth said. "She deserves to win." Izzy nodded.

It was now night time and everyone was gathered around the pool.

"So," DJ said. "If you guys could vote to win right now. Who'd you choose?

"I have to say Lindsay," Beth said.

"Yeah me too," Izzy said. "Lindsay all the way!"

"I choose Owen," Cody said.

"Yeah," Noah said. "I have to choose Owen too."

"I can't decide between Harold and Owen," Bridgette said. "They're both really nice."

"Well I have to say Harold," Geoff said.

"It better be Duncan!" Courtney said.

"I have to say Duncan too," Eva said.

"Make that three," DJ said.

"I gotta say Owen," Justin said.

"Well I think Lindsay should win," Gwen said. LeShawna nodded.

"Owen definitely," Trent said.

"Harold will destroy them, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I think Harold should win," Katie said.

"Well," Sadie. "If you say Harold then I say Harold too."

"He'll cream them!" Tyler said. Out of nowhere, Chris appeared.

"Alright, losers," Chris said. "Time for the moment of truth."

"What is that mean?" Gwen asked. "Please have nothing to do with challenges."

"Nope," Chris said. "You guys are going to vote for who takes the dock of shame next!" Everyone gasped. An intern then started handing everyone a piece of paper with the faces of the final five and a pen.

"All you have to do," Chris said. "Is check off the name of who you want out and put it into this box."

"I know who I'm voting for!" Courtney said. She then casted a vote for Harold and left.

"Alright well," LeShawna said. "You're all voting for Heather right?"

"I don't know," Sadie said. "I kind of don't want her here."

"How could you say that?" Gwen said. "Then who else could you vote for?"

"Lindsay is someone," Noah said. "Without her, Heather has no alliance and she'll leave soon." Then everyone started voting.

Back at the camp, the final five were at the bonfire ceremony.

"The losers have casted their votes," Chris said.

"I thought you said we didn't have to do anything," Duncan said.

"Only one person really has to do something," Chris said.

"The first marshmallow goes to," Chris said.

"Owen. Harold, you're safe too."

"Duncan," Chris continued. It was now down to two.

"The last marshmallow goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Heather." Lindsay was shocked.

"Well," Lindsay said. "At least this means I can leave this place." She then said goodbye.

"Goodbye, Doug, Omar, Harvey," Lindsay said. "Goodbye Heather." She then left.

"Four left!" Chris said. "What will Heather do without Lindsay? Is she next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	20. Don't Lose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: We took a visit to where the losers go. We learned that there are still relations with Bridgette and Geoff. We learned that everyone really hates Heather. The losers were in charge of the vote and Lindsay got the boot. Only four left! Who will go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

**Episode 19: Don't Lose**

In the guy's cabin, Duncan gathered Owen and Harold.

"Listen guys," he said. "We have to vote together against Heather."

"Of course," Harold said. "I'm so sick of her. She always calls me a nerd, such a lie!"

"Yeah," Duncan said in a sarcastic tone. "All we have to do is make sure she doesn't get invincibility and she's out."

"It would be nice to have her out," Owen said while eating a candy bar.

"Alright, campers," Chris said. "Meet me at the beach in five minutes!" The contestants were at the beach.

"Today," Chris said. "You'll be doing a water-ski challenge. It'll be a tournament and the ranks are going to be a huge part." It showed a bracket. It showed Duncan vs. Heather and Harold vs. Owen.

"That's who we're facing?" Heather asked.

"Righty-O," Chris said. "Now, whoever wins will get a delicious meal cooked for dinner."

"But who's driving us?" Harold asked.

"I will," Chef said. The four then gasped.

"Alright, let's get to the first match," Chris said. Duncan and Heather were in their swimsuits and on their water skis.

"First one to fall loses." Chef then started driving the wave runner and pulled the two. Duncan and Heather glared at each other while having tight grips on the handles.

The then saw ramps and Heather closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them she was in mid-air not holding on.

She then crashed into the water. Duncan then raised his fist in victory.

"Duncan wins the first round!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is no one going to help me?" Heather asked. Owen and Harold laughed.

"So this is what whiplash," Heather said in the confessional.

"Okay let's get on to the next match," Chris said. Harold and Owen were on the skis next.

"Don't worry," Harold said. "Heather already lost."

Chef started and the two were off. Only a few minutes were in and Owen saw himself sinking.

"Man," he said. "I'm too big for these things." He then slipped off the skis and into the lake.

"Harold wins!" Chris said. "Now the next match will be Duncan and Harold!"

"Oh, no," Harold said in the confessional. "He'll probably knock me off on purpose." Duncan and Harold were on their skis.

"Good luck loser!" Duncan said.

"We'll see who the loser is!" Harold said.

Chef started the runner and the two were off. They glared at each and the ramps came in. They both went in perfectly. They still were on going through the ramps perfectly.

Duncan then got an idea in his head. He made it so he could get closer to Harold. He raised his fist and got ready to attack.

Harold saw him and quickly ducked. Duncan then lost balance and fell on Harold. It looked like both of the fell off but Harold was holding on to the handle and Duncan was hanging on to Harold's trunks.

Harold then thought of something. He quickly unbuckled his trunks and Duncan fell off with the trunks.

"I win!" Harold said. Chef made it back to the beach and Harold stood in victory. Heather, Owen, and Chris closed their eyes. Harold saw himself and quickly covered himself in embarrassment.

"I may have lost the challenge," Duncan said in the confessional. "But, man was that worth it!" Harold, Duncan, and Owen met in the cabin.

"Alright, so we're still voting off Heather," Duncan said.

"Definitely," Owen said.

"Yeah," Harold said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have my victory dinner." At the bonfire ceremony, the contestants gathered to see Chris holding the box of votes.

"I hold the votes that you casted," Chris said. "But, for a dramatic twist…" He then dumped the votes into the fire where three votes were for Heather. Harold, Duncan, and Owen gasped.

"I decide who goes home today," Chris said. "Harold here's a marshmallow."

"Now for Duncan, people like you, they think your cool, and they like your conflict with Harold which is why you're safe." He threw a marshmallow.

"Heather, everyone hates you but you're the only chick left in the game and that means a lot to ratings.

Owen people really like you but they find you a little too big for some ridiculous reason."

"But it's enough to give the last marshmallow to Heather. Nothing personal, it's how ratings work, sorry man."

He threw the last marshmallow to Heather. Harold and Duncan gasped. Owen then walked the dock of shame.

"Goodbye, Owen," Harold said.

"Yeah, it sucks that you have to go," Duncan said. Owen then hugged them both.

"Oh, I love you guys," Owen said. "I hope you two make the final two." They waved goodbye as he boarded the boat of losers. Harold, Duncan, and Heather then sat at the bonfire.

"So," Heather said. "I guess we're the final three."

"Of course I'm here," Heather said in the confessional. "I'm the best here."

"I'm actually surprised I got this far," Harold said in the confessional. "Now just to win this!"

"Man this place stinks," Duncan said. "Two more people to beat."

"Almost done!" Chris said. "Who will be the final two? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	21. Total Drama Trivia

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

Last time on Total Drama Island: The final four competed in a water ski game. In the end, Harold won the invincibility and Owen was sent home due to ratings. We're down to the final three. Who will go next? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!

**Episode 20: Total Drama Trivia**

The final three were in the mess hall to get food where Chef made pancakes.

"Wow man," Duncan said. "You actually made real food." Harold and Heather then got theirs.

"I just don't want to win the loot," Harold said in the confessional. "I also want to take those two jerks down."

"Good thing I'm against the king of dorks and the delinquent now," Heather said in the confessional.

"Man this could not be easier," Duncan said in the confessional. "I'll win for sure."

"If I win," Harold said in the confessional. "I plan on going to an Ivy league school."

"When I win," Heather said in the confessional. "I plan to start my own TV show. I'm still thinking of the name."

"If I win," Duncan said in the confessional. "I'll pay off my debts for all those things I did."

"We're all enemies here," Harold said in the confessional. "I wish Tyler, Zeke, or Geoff was here."

"I hate both the guys here," Heather said in the confessional. "Harold is a complete loser!"

"And I mean a loser," Duncan said in the confessional. "How is it he's here?"

"Oh, don't get me started on Duncan," Harold said in the confessional. "He's tortured me since the start."

"I wonder what he did to go to juvie," Heather said in the confessional.

"Oh and Heather," Duncan said in the confessional. "I can't believe she did so much of that."

"She caused the eliminations of Trent, Justin, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Gwen, and Owen!" Harold said in the confessional.

The three went to the outdoor auditorium where they saw three podiums. Each one was labeled for each of the final three.

"Campers," Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama Trivia!"

"You guys," he continued. "Have to answer different trivia questions about the final three. Answer one right and you get points."

"What happens if you get one wrong?" Harold asked. Chef then hit him in the stomach with a

"That's what," Chris said. "With a few other surprises."

"Okay," he continued. "The people with the two most points makes it to the final two and the person in last goes home." The three gulped.

"Alright," Chris said. "Let's get on to the first round. Harold come on down!" Harold came down to the wheel.

"Just spin the wheel to get your category," Chris said. Harold spun the wheel it landed on elimination.

"Name the first three Screaming Gophers voted off in order," Chris said.

"That's easy," Harold said. "It was Cody, Trent, and Justin." A ding rang which meant correct.

"And that's 10 points for Harold," Chris said. "Duncan, you're up!" Duncan spun the wheel it landed on contestant.

"Who has black hair and is dating Gwen?" Chris asked.

"Um, Justin," Duncan said. Then Chef hit him with the boxing glove.

"Wrong," Chris said. "Now Heather can steal the points."

"Trent," Heather said. The ding rang.

"Correct," Chris said. "10 points for Heather."

"Now you're up again Heather," Chris said. Heather span the wheel and it landed on Chris 101.

"What year was I born," Chris said. Heather thought for a minute.

"Um, 1967?" Heather asked. Chris then hit her hard with the boxing glove.

Wrong," Chris said. "Harold?"

"1978," Harold said. "It was on the contract."

"Correct," Chris said. "Now come on down." Harold spun the wheel and it landed on challenges.

"What challenge was it when Ezekiel was eliminated?" Chris asked.

"It was the Canadian gladiators challenge," Harold said. "He lost the obstacle course." The ding rang.

"Correct that's 10 more for Harold!" Chris exclaimed. Duncan then came up and spun the wheel. It landed on elimination.

"Who were the first three eliminated in the merge?" Chris asked.

"Um," Duncan said thinking. "Beth, DJ, and Bridgette?"

"Correct," Chris said. "You get your first 10 points." Heather came down and spun the wheel as it landed on challenges.

"What challenge was it when DJ was eliminated?" Chris asked."

"Um," Heather said. "The virus tag one?" A water balloon hit her in the head.

"Wrong," Chris said. "Harold, do you have it?"

"The manhunt challenge," Harold said. "I remember that because I won." The bell rang.

"Correct," Chris said. "Now you have 40 points."

After that, it became a montage of Harold getting answers right. Duncan and Heather were getting hit, splashed, and more of the surprises that Chris had.

It was almost done. Duncan and Heather were rubbing themselves and were wet. Harold was dry and had no bruises or anything.

"Alright," Chris said. "Right now, Harold has 200 points out of 200 possible."

"Nerd," Heather said in the confessional.

"And Duncan has 30 and Heather has 40 points," Chris said.

"We are down to the final question which all of you are answering on paper and is worth 100 points," he said. Duncan and Heather looked at each other in a competitive way.

"You have to put down the exact elimination order with the team they were on," Chris said. "You get three minutes."

The contestants got their paper and started writing. When the time was up, Chris collected the paper. He read each one.

"Okay, Harold," Chris said. Harold's eyes widened.

"You got everyone right," Chris said. "You're going to the final two!"

"Yes!" Harold said in excitement.

"Duncan," Chris said.

"You got all but five right which means you get 75 points."

"Heather," Chris continued.

"You got only 11 right which means that you get 55 points."

"What does that mean?" Heather asked.

"It means," Chris said.

"That Duncan now has 105 points and you have 95. You get last which means you're out."

"Yes!" Duncan and Harold yelled.

"There's no way I got that many wrong!" Heather said.

"You mainly got the Killer Bass ones wrong," Chris said. "Sorry, you should pay attention to that more!"

"No! Nooooooo!" Heather screamed so loud that even the losers at the resort could hear. Heather was on the boat as it left.

"Good luck in court when I sue you!" Heather exclaimed.

"And just like that," Chris said. "We are down to two!" Harold smiled while Duncan raised his fist at him.

"Join us next time when we conclude the season of Total Drama Island!" Chris said.

"You will be on the street when I'm done with you!" Heather continued.

Chef then purposely stopped the boat which made Heather fall into the lake. Chris, Harold and Duncan laughed.


	22. The Last Episode Or Is It?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. It belongs to Teletoon and Cake Entertainment.**

This season on Total Drama Island: You've seen 22 contestants fight it out for $100,000. It's been a long eight weeks and we are down to the final two. Duncan the delinquent who has used his scariness to get here and Harold who's used his "skills" to get his way here. This is shaping up to be our most dramatic episode yet! At the end of this day, only one will be standing. Who's gonna get the cash and who'll will go with squat? Find out on the dramatic conclusion of Total Drama Island!

**Episode 21: The Last Episode- Or is It?**

"Welcome back," Chris said. "I've told the final two to record their thoughts on this season. Here's what they said."

"I've had a great time!" Harold said in the confessional. "It was awesome!" He remembered the time when he defeated Chef in the manhunt challenge, him getting every question right in the trivia game, and when he captured the flag for his team.

"This place has been torture!" Duncan said in the confessional.

"Do you think its easy cooking for 22 ungrateful teenagers," Chef said in the confessional. "It's tough out here."

"The food was rank," Harold said in the confessional. "I have mad culinary skills. I could have been chef."

"I can't believe it's legal for Chef to make that crud," Duncan said in the confessional.

"Only one person was appreciative of my cooking," Chef said in the confessional.

"The people were great," Harold said in the confessional. He remembered friends such as Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Ezekiel, Katie, DJ, Owen, and Lindsay. "There were some exceptions." He remembered enemies Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Eva.

"Most people here were annoying," Duncan said in the confessional. "But there were a few good people." He remembered Courtney, DJ, Gwen, and Geoff.

The two were near the woods and there were two things of seats each one had of picture of them.

"Duncan, Harold," Chris said. "Congrats on being the last two contestants in the game."

"The losers are about to be here where they will sit at the seats on the side of who they want to win," Chris continued. The losers then arrived. Duncan stood rather awkwardly when Courtney walked by.

"Losers," Chris said. "Choose the side of whom you want to win."

Geoff, Tyler, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen, Beth, and LeShawna went to Harold's side.

Courtney, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Trent, Eva, Izzy, and Justin were for Duncan.

"Alright, guys," Chris continued. "You are going to tell the others what you would do with the money if you win. Harold you're first." Tyler and Ezekiel cheered.

"Well," Harold said. "I've decided to pay for an Ivy League School down in America. I plan to major in physics, history, chemistry, biology, and arithmetic." Harold then went on to say what he would do with the stuff he's majoring in. This went on for a few minutes and most people were barely awake.

"And that's it," Harold said.

"Wha? What?" Chris said as he was briefly asleep. "Alright good."

"Duncan you're up," Chris said.

"I plan to pay off my debts," Duncan said. "And if any money left, I'll throw some wild parties back home. And I might invite some of you there."

"Harold's going down!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No way, Duncan's going down!" Tyler yelled.

"I hate both of them," Heather said in the confessional. "But, Duncan is most likely to win."

"So here's the finale," Chris said. "You guys are going to do three of the previous challenges against each other. Best of three wins $100,000." Harold and Duncan smile.

"Let's get on to the first challenge," Chris said.

They saw that there were twp platforms against each other."

"You guys remember the Canadian Gladiators challenge?" Chris said. "This is the joust challenge. Harold, you may know the rules." You may remember Harold losing to Heather in the joust round.

"Best of three gets the 1st point," Chris continued.

Harold and Duncan get on the platforms and got their pugil sticks. Duncan started swinging at Harold with the stick but Harold dodged the hit. Harold then hit him repeatedly and knocked him off the platform.

"Harold gets the first match!" Chris said. "Next round begin." Duncan once again swung hard at Harold. He cowered and ends up hitting Duncan in the crotch.

"Ooooh," Duncan said as he fell off the platform.

"And Harold wins the first round!" Chris exclaimed. Harold's supporters cheered while Duncan's stood silent.

"I know how to use Duncan's idiocy against him," Harold said in the confessional.

They were then down at the basketball court.

"You guys are now playing a game of HORSE," Chris said, "Whoever spells it out wins the second round."

Harold started first. He threw on and missed it. Duncan then threw and it was spot on.

"And that's an H for Duncan," Chris said. Harold then tried again and missed. Duncan once again got one.

"An O for Duncan," Chris said.

The next two were the same. Harold finally managed to get one but Duncan equaled it easily.

"Crap," Harold said. He then missed the next one.

"Duncan only needs one more basket to win," Courtney said. Duncan then got the last basket.

"Duncan wins the second round," Chris said. Duncan's fans cheered. Harold growled.

"Good luck loser," Duncan said poking him in the stomach.

"This way to the tiebreaker," Chris said.

They then saw the old obstacle course from the gladiator challenge.

"Say hello to the old course," Chris said. "But a lot bigger and tougher."

"First one to finish," Chris said. "Gets the 100 grand." Harold and Duncan smiled.

"Okay," Chris said. "Ready, set, GO!" Harold and Duncan were then off.

They both instantly walked on the rope walkway and got off in mere seconds. You could see the determination in their eyes.

The two then went on to the rock wall. Things went smoothly for Duncan but not so much for Harold.

He was losing his grip on the upper part of the wall.

Duncan got off the rock wall and went on to the zip line with Harold's also. Harold then got on the wall and saw he had no zip line.

Duncan then got onto the inflatable part where he went down the slide and onto a new thing. He saw a narrow walkway on water.

"Be careful Duncan," Chris said. "This water is full of hungry sharks." Duncan then started walking.

Harold was right behind him and started walking. He was doing it with ease.

"I take figure skating lessons," Harold said in the confessional. "I have mad balancing skills."

Duncan was struggling while Harold easily got past it. Duncan then fell into the water. He immediately jumped out trying to get away from the sharks. He got out and finished that part of the race. He saw Harold was already climbing the second rock wall.

Duncan immediately jumped on. When he was on, one of the rocks blew up.

"What the heck was that?" Duncan yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said. "Some of those rocks can explode."

Harold then put his hand on a rock and it blew up. Harold then fell off the rock wall.

"So long, loser!" Duncan said.

Duncan was almost done with the rock wall. Harold then jumped on it to do it again. Duncan got to the top and jumped off the wall.

He saw the finish line in the distance where the peanut gallery was and started running towards it.

Harold finished the wall too and jumped off. He soon started running towards his enemy. Harold's supporters saw Duncan in front.

"Oh, man," Katie said. "He's going to win!"

"Please don't let it happen," Ezekiel prayed. Duncan saw Harold behind him and stopped.

"Hey, nerdo," Duncan said.

"What do you want?" Harold asked.

"How about a little final battle?" Duncan said.

"Fine," Harold said. He then got into his kung fu position. Duncan rolled his eyes.

Duncan threw the first punch but Harold dodged. Harold then hit Duncan.

Duncan fought back and got Harold in the stomach. Harold then fought back and got Duncan.

Duncan then went for one final hit. Harold dodged and kicked him in the groin.

Duncan then fell down grabbing his crotch in pain.

Harold then took off. Duncan's fans stared in disbelief why Harold's cheered.

Harold then ran and crossed the finish line. He WON!

Everyone on Harold's side cheered. Even Chris and Chef cheered. Gwen, DJ, Trent, Cody, Izzy, and Justin also cheered. Duncan then pounded his fist on the ground in defeat. Harold hugged Ezekiel and Tyler.

"I won! I won!" he exclaimed. Courtney then walked up to Duncan.

"Hey," she said. "It's just a stupid game."

"Yeah," Duncan said. "But it was worth $100,000 and I lost to Harold."

"It's okay," Courtney said. She then kissed him on the lips. Harold and the others were still cheering.

It was now night and everyone was at the bonfire ceremony.

"Here we are," Chris said. "At the last bonfire ceremony ever!"

"After a long eight weeks," he continued. "It's my honor to name the winner of Total Drama Island…."

"HAROLD!" he said. Everyone (besides Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Eva) cheered.

"Alright," Harold said. "This has been so awesome!" He was then given the check.

"Harold," Chris said. "It is now the time that I present the final marshmallow."

"I'll treasure it forever," Harold said. "In my stomach!" He then ate the marshmallow.

"Harold," Duncan said. "It's been fun playing against you." He then rose out his arm. Harold then was about to shake it when Duncan pulled it back.

"You wish!" Duncan said and he then flicked him in the nose.

"Harold," Chris said. "Here is an important part."

"You can give up this check," Chris said.

"For a chance at a million on Season 2!" Everyone gasped. Harold then thought about it.

"Sure!" Harold said. Chef then ripped up the check.

"You really want to do a second season?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Harold said. "I had such a great time here!"

"And here's a dramatic twist," Chris said.

"There will only be 14 to participate." Everyone gasped.

"The top 10 in this season will already be there," Chris said. All except Heather, Duncan, and Gwen cheered.

"I will decide the other four with a raffle," Chris said. He had a hat that had 12 pieces of paper in. He read one.

"One who'll advance is," Chris said.

"Justin." Justin smiled. Chris read another one.

"LeShawna," he said.

"Trent." Trent smiled at Gwen who smiled back.

"And the last participator is….," Chris said dramatically.

"Izzy!"

"What?" Courtney yelled. "Why not me?"

"I'm not doing this without her," Duncan said.

"Too bad," Chris said. "You should read the fine print."

"You will all be in trouble!" Courtney said.

"And now we conclude a dramatic ending," Chris said. "What will happen next. Find out next season on Total Drama Action!"


End file.
